


My Little Warrior

by fsharp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), My First Fanfic, POV Second Person, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, i don’t know what i’m doing, lots of fluff, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsharp/pseuds/fsharp
Summary: I suck at summaries, so basically you’re Tony’s little sister and Loki startles you one night in the tower and your relationship grows.Chapter 23 is explicit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is an attempted rape in this fic, I’ll put a warning for the chapter it’s in. Overall, it’s just a lot of fluff, so I hope you enjoy!

It had been three months since you started working at Avengers’ Tower. Your older brother, Tony was nice enough to give you a part-time job while you went through college. So far it had been pretty mundane. You didn't have any supernatural abilities or you brother’s intellect. Natasha had been training you in basic combat, and you were improving nicely. Not as quickly as others, but soon you would be able to join them on the more low-key missions. 

Today the rest of the team had gone to subdue some Hydra legions that had been discovered on the far side of the city, and you really didn’t have much to do while they were away. You had caught up on all your schoolwork, and your chores were done. You had ended up wandering through the kitchen to grab a snack before settling in the living room to watch a movie.

Once you had a comfortable nest of blankets, separating your legs from the cold leather of the couch, you started to flip through Netflix for something to watch. You sighed and gave up looking for something new to watch and reluctantly clicked on your favorite show, Friends. You wouldn’t be able to tell anyone how many times you had watched it, and you could practically speak the lines along with the tv, but it never failed to entertain you.

You were a season and a half into your binge - this time you were determined to watch all ten seasons in one sitting - when you heard someone rustling around in the kitchen behind you. You paused the show and called out. “Tony, is that you?” No answer. “If it is, can you bring me some more of my juice boxes? I’m all out.” You settled back down in your nest and unpaused. A few minutes later a pack of juice boxes dropped down next to you.

“Damn, Tony, you didn’t have to bring the whole pack. How was the mission?” You giggled as you looked back, expecting to see your brother. It was not. Instead you saw a raven haired man who you immediately recognized as Loki, the god who tried to take over New York last year. You jumped into a fighting stance even though you knew that Natasha hadn’t taught you enough to take on a god.

Loki sighed and held his hands up, showing that he was unarmed. You remained tensed, your fists held defensively in front of you. “How did you get in here?” You glared at the porcelain-skinned man before glancing down to double check he didn’t have any blades concealed somewhere. Tony taught you how to do that after you had been mugged walking to class one day.

The god slowly started to move towards a chair, and you took a step back, silently cursing yourself for letting your fear show. You watched as Loki slowly lowered himself into the seat, not letting up on your death glare. He sighed once more before opening his mouth to speak. “So I’m guessing that your dear brother hasn’t told you of my current arrangement?” You shook your head before he continued.

“It seems that my mother was able to convince the All-father that I was worthy of redemption. It was decreed that I would be sent to Midgard to be under Thor’s supervision where I will try to prove that I have changed.” After his explanation, you relaxed a little, letting your hands fall to your sides. Loki still saw the hesitance in your eyes, so he held up his wrist, showcasing a bracelet that you recognized as Stark tech. Confusion flitted across your features, prodding Loki to finish his explanation. “I am on, what you midgardians call ‘house arrest.’ I can’t leave the tower, and my powers are… on probation.”

You allowed yourself to fully relax as you slumped back down onto the couch. You grabbed the remote and paused the show once again. You slowly pieced together what had happened. “So yesterday when Thor went on a late night mission, he was sneaking you in when everyone was asleep and you wouldn’t need to worry about the press.” Loki nodded and let his hands fall into his lap. “JARVIS?” The computer responded to you immediately, “Yes, miss?” “Remind me to kill Tony for not telling me about this.” 

Loki laughed about that. You shot him a glance and saw that he was looking at you with fascination. “I believe that we will get along well, Lady-” He faltered and you gave him your name. “You seem like quite the trickster, little one.” You weren’t quite sure what you thought about the nickname, but the man had brought you juice boxes, so he couldn’t be that bad. You resettled back into your nest and unpaused the show. If Tony was okay with having the god of mischief and lies here, than you were, too.

Said god seemed enthralled by the television. You found yourself distracted by the man in front of you, so when he turned his head and caught you staring, you whipped your eyes forward, face burning in embarrassment. You could feel his smirk boring into the side of your head. Loki moved himself onto the far side of the couch where he could see the tv better. “So what is this contraption?” You were surprised. From all that Thor had said about Asgard, you thought their technology would be far more advanced. 

“It’s a television set. You watch shows.” When the confusion did not leave his face you continued. “Basically it’s a theater that can present almost any production at any time.” Loki nodded in understanding, but before he could ask about the particular show you were watching, you cut in. “This one’s called Friends. It’s about six people living in New York. It’s my favorite, I watch it all the time.”

You heard the elevator ding and turned to see the team clamber out. You had no idea how they all fit in, and you had no want to find out. You immediately sought out your brother, seeing him squashed between Clint and Bruce. “Are you watching that show again?” Tony was able to manage his way in front of everyone else and frowned at your choice of entertainment. You leapt up from the couch and pinned him against the wall. “When were you going to tell me that you were letting Loki stay here?”

“Now?” Tony squeaked, slightly intimidated by the fury in your eyes. You felt satisfaction from unnerving your older brother and let him go. When you turned around, you saw Loki smiling to himself, but ignored him when you saw how frozen everyone else was. “And you all, no heads up? I thought I was going to have to fight a god. You all owe me pretty things.” You sauntered back over to the couch, secretly beaming at the fact that you were able to startle the strongest fighters on earth.

You could see that Loki was amused about the recent turn of events, and just to spite everyone, you plopped yourself right next to the god. You glanced over your shoulder at the shell-shocked people before adding, “Whenever you care to explain where you’re going to put him and integrate him into our lives, I will be happy to listen.” With that you turned back to the tv. Loki summoned some popcorn and offered it to you. You accepted, reveling in the fact that you could practically feel the teams’ newfound respect in you.

Tony sat down and turned off the tv. Slowly the team took respective places on the couch and surrounding chairs. Banner had the foresight to bring you some more snacks, and you glanced at him, silently telling him that you weren’t mad at him and thanking him for the food. Tony spoke up. “He’s probably told you about redemption and house arrest,” you nodded as he continued. “We’re just gonna continue with our lives and let him adjust to us, and we put him in the room across from yours.”

“We thought since you’re so kind, you would be a good influence on him. And maybe also the fact that since your here more than the rest of us you could help keep an eye on him.” You noted the flattery from Steve and understood that you were the official Loki babysitter. You smiled to let everyone know that you weren’t mad and watched them visibly relaxed. You knew that most of them also saw you as a sister, and you hated when they were worried.

You glanced down at your watch. Eleven pm. “Shit!” You leap up from the couch and started walking down the hall. You heard Steve say “language” quietly under his breath, but you didn’t care. You had an eight am class tomorrow morning, and the professor was incredibly stingy about people being late. You reached your room and got ready for bed. Once you were tucked under the sheets, the importance of this new development crashed over you. You smiled to yourself and took the challenge. You were going to reform the god of mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major “Friends” spoilers if you haven’t already seen the whole series.

You cursed as your backup alarm went off. You dragged yourself out of bed and checked your phone. Seven fifteen. You groaned had you gathered some clothes and walked down the hall to take a shower. You only had twenty minutes to get ready before you risked being late for class. As the warm water cascaded over your hair and shoulders, last night's events came back to you. You hopped out of the shower and pulled on some clean clothes before grabbing your toothbrush. 

You wandered back into the kitchen, toothbrush still hanging out of your mouth, in search of something for breakfast. Thor had taken your Pop Tarts, as per usual, so those weren’t an option. You decided to scramble some eggs, and you got out the carton before heading back to the bathroom to spit. Once you had washed your face and brushed your hair, you got to work making the eggs.

A dark figure loomed in the doorway. “I don’t know how you do it on Asgard, but here it’s rude to just stand in doorways.” You heard a soft chuckle as Loki stepped into the kitchen wearing a baggy black shirt and black flannel pajama pants. “I have to go to class today, so I won't be back until lunch. Do you want some eggs?” You offered half the pan to where the bead headed god had sat down opposite from where you were standing.

He nodded and you dished the eggs onto two plates. The secret to your eggs was that you dished them out like a lasagna, putting cheese in between the layers of eggs. You handed a plate to Loki and grabbed two forks from the drawer next to you. You continued to gather homework and supplies that you had left littered around the living room and kitchen. Loki watched you with curiosity. 

You check your watch one more time.Seven thirty. You put everything in your backpack and placed your dishes in the dishwasher. “Okay. I’ll be back around lunch. Just put your dishes in there, and feel free to try and figure out the tv. If you need anything, just ask JARVIS. JARVIS?” You glanced up at the ceiling even though you knew you wouldn’t see anything. “Yes, miss?” “Loki has my permission to ask you anything. Well, anything reasonable.” “Yes, miss.” You double checked that you had everything and pressed the button to call the elevator.

When it was here you bid goodbye to Loki. You laughed to yourself - it seemed like the raven-haired god was still asleep, just picking at his eggs. You stepped into the elevator and headed down to go to class.

***

Class had been boring, it was a required credit for graduation, never mind it had nothing to do with your major. You made it on time, but quickly fallen asleep in the back. Luckily one of your friends had taken extra thorough notes for you. You made a mental note to get her something. As you headed back home your thoughts drifted to Loki and what he had been doing all morning. 

The walk back to the tower was pleasant, for the most part. You were cutting behind a bakery when some creep walked up behind you and reached to grope at your ass. You had taken care of them easily, leaving them whimpering over their now broken arm. You popped in some earbuds and started the soundtrack from your favorite movie. You walked slowly so that you reached the tower right when the last song ended. 

You took the headphones out and greeted Howe, the secretary behind the front desk, before heading back to the elevators. You pressed the button and pulled out your phone to check your notifications. Nothing except the notes from earlier. The elevator arrived and you pressed the top floor where your room was.

“Loki, I’m home!” You set your keys on the counter and dropped you bag beside a chair. “Loki?” You found him in the living room, eyes glued to the tv. He he was on the last episode of Friends. “How were you able to do that? I was only gone for three hours?” He acknowledged you with an unenthusiastic wave without turning his head. You decided not to press the matter further, opting instead to sit down and finish the series with him. He moved slightly to the side when you sat down, far enough to be respectful but not to offend.

After the episode you got up to go and get some lunch. “Loki, can I get you anything to eat?” Loki hadn’t moved from where he was sitting. “Loki?” You walked to where he was sitting, staring at the tv screen. “Midgard to mischief.” You waved your hand in front of his face, which seemed to break his trance. He looked to you with confusion in his eyes.

“Why didn’t they just stay? They could have converted the guest bedroom into a nursery. If Rachel can raise her daughter in the city, then Monica and Chandler can raise the twins. Or at least Ross should have taken the apartment.” You sighed and made your way back into the kitchen. You made yourself a sandwich and an extra one for Loki, grabbing two bags of chips and two sodas before sitting back down.

He hadn’t stopped ranting since you left. “And Joey and Rachel were not suited for each other-“ He faltered when you approached. “I must apologize, little one, I’ve spoiled it.” Loki looked genuinely sad, which surprised you. From the news stories you’d thought that he only cared for the wellbeing of himself. But the sorrow in his eyes was real, and you didn’t like it.

“No, no. I’ve already watch the whole thing loads of times.” You offered him his lunch with a small smile. He hesitated before accepting, scooching over a little more so you had room to set down your plates. He waited for you to begin eating before he did so himself. As you ate you thought about how you were going to go about helping him redeem himself. The more you thought, the more confused you became. Sure he had startled you when he first arrived last night, but since then he had been nothing but polite and gentlemanly. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” The question caught you off guard. You looked up to see Loki, eyes wide with concern. You were confused. “What do you mean?” You set your sandwich down to give him your full attention. “No one else trusts me, besides Thor. And if it’s pity that fuels your kindness, I don’t want it.” You grabbed Loki’s hand and he stared at it like you were giving him the plague. 

“Loki, I do not pity you.” He started to interrupt but you cut him off. “I treat you with kindness and respect because of two reasons. The first being that I was brought up giving respect until they lost that privilege. The second being that I believe anyone can change and everyone deserves a second chance. I trust you, Loki. Don’t give me a reason not to.” The man looked as if he were going to start crying.

Recognizing his loss for words, you saved him by changing the subject. “So what do you think, were Ross and Rachel on a break or no?” Loki composed himself. “Clearly they were, Rachel expressed that she wished to break up, so Ross was free to lay with whomever he wished.” You gave an over exaggerated gasp. “You see, that’s where you’re wrong. Never trust breaking up in a fight. Separate yourselves, cool off and then come back to have an adult conversation.”

The two of you argued back and forth with your playful banter until around dinner. Loki conjured some food and you decided to show him your favorite movie. You pulled it up and snuggled into Loki’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow. You felt him stiffen under you. “Loki, you can’t expect me to watch my favorite movie without being comfortable. Just relax and watch.” About halfway through, you fell asleep, and Loki soon after - he didn’t want to risk waking you by moving - leaving Tony and Thor to find you two cuddled up together. It took a lot of hushed arguing for Thor to convince Tony to let you sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an attempted rape in this chapter. If you want to skip it, stop reading at “His grip tightened around you” and you can start reading again at “You heard Loki repeat and incantation and you ran over to him.” Basically, some creep starts manhalding you and Loki saves you.

Loki had woken up before you. He decided to stay there, watching as you rested. He enjoyed the quiet of your breathing and calm of your features, but it was whisked away when you soon woke up. “Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?” You looked around in confusion before realizing that you had fallen asleep in the living room. Correction, you had fallen asleep in the living room pressed up against Loki. You scrambled up to a sitting position before answering.

“Yes, thank you. Did- did you sit here all night?” He laughed at your timidness. “Don’t worry, little one. I fell asleep soon after the movie ended as well. Although, I do appreciate your concern.” You checked your phone to see that it was dead. You sighed and twisted your head to look at the microwave clock. It was nearly 1 in the afternoon, but it was Saturday, so you weren’t too worried. You realized that you were wearing your pajamas, but you couldn’t remember changing. “Loki, did you change me into my pajamas?”

“I did, I thought you would be more comfortable.” Upon seeing your embarrassed gaze boring into the floor he added, “But do not fret, I used magic, so I did not see you indecently.” You were slightly less embarrassed, and decided to just put the whole thing aside. “Although,” he continued, “Thor and Tony came in around two am, and upon seeing our arrangement, I believe your brother is ready to claw my eyes out.”

You looked at Loki and gave him an amused smile. “That’d be getting off easy. You should have seen what he did to my first boyfriend.” You laughed and pretended not to notice the brief hurt that passed over Loki’s face. “Anyway, I think we should head downstairs to explain ourselves. I’m sure Tony is seething.” Loki gave you a smile before standing to help you up, ever the gentleman. You told him you were going to change out of your pajamas real quick.

Once you closed the door you let out the breath you didn’t know you had been holding in, slumping against the door. You didn’t know why you had been embarrassed about falling asleep on Loki. You had fallen asleep on Thor and Steve all the time and felt nothing but gratitude that they let you use them as pillows. 

But they didn’t make you feel jittery all the time. You told yourself that it was just a crush, purely based on the fact that he was new and mysterious. You would get over it in a few days. You got back up and crossed over to your closet, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of leggings. You slipped them on and headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth and splash some cold water on your face. 

Loki met back up with you and offered his arm to you. “Loki, not only are we in Midgard, but we live in the same building, on the same floor for goodness’ sake. No need for your formalities.” You gave him a small jab in the ribs to let him know not to be embarrassed about his lack of midgardian culture. He tucked his arm back to his side, but insisted that you should lead the way. 

You reached the communal floor of the tower where everyone was gathered. As soon as Tony saw you two he stood up, silencing the rest of the team. “Hey Reindeer Games. We need to talk.” Natasha was on her feet. She placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “Tony, let them explain themselves.”

“We were watching a movie, I fell asleep. Loki was a gentleman and let me rest. That’s all.” You gave your brother a cold stare to tell him to drop it. “Besides,” you continued, “I fall asleep on Thor and Steve all the time.” You felt Loki shift behind you and you willed him not to make the situation worse. Tony sighed and sat back down, even though his gaze did not leave the raven haired god. 

“Have you and Loki eaten lunch yet?” You silently thanked Natasha for anything she had ever done for you. You shook your head ‘no’ and the two of you headed to get some food. Once you were safe in the kitchen, Natasha cornered you and engaged in what could only be described as an interrogation.

“So? Is there anything going on between you and Loki?” You were shocked. You had only realized about your not-a-crush ten minutes earlier. How could Natasha know anything about that? “No!” She gave you a knowing look. “I swear! He lives on the same floor as me, and I'm trying to help him become a better person. Nothing other than that, Nat.” She sighed but let up on you. You gathered your lunch in silence.

You walked back to where Tony was clearly trying not to kill Loki, and Loki was clearly trying not to retaliate. The rest of the team sat in awkward silence. You gave Loki his lunch, much to his surprise after how Tony had reacted, and sat down, masking the anger you had for your brother at the moment. “So what are we talking about?” Steve turned back to the monitor. “We’ve discovered a Hydra cell in Ohio. Nat, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Clint, and I were going to go and take them out while they’re still small and unorganized. But now Tony is worried about Loki and you, you know” he paused, clearly uncomfortable with what he was insinuating. “Doing… stuff.”

“Oh my God, Tony!” You walked straight to where your brother was sulking. “First of all, I am an adult and I can make my own choices! Second of all, Loki is a friend. Now go on the goddamn mission and quit worrying about me. I’m a big girl who can handle herself.” You turned on your heel and stalked to the elevators. 

You practically punched the button to reach your floor. You grabbed your phone and jacket before storming out of the tower. You walked around the city for a few hours before slipping into the first bar you saw. Once at the counter you called to the bartender and ordered a drink. When it came you dug through your pockets for your wallet before remembering let you had left it sitting on your nightstand. “Shit.”

“What’s that, sweetheart? Forgot your money?” A man slid up behind you and before you could protest he paid for your drink.  
“Thanks.” You downed it in one gulp, too wrapped up in your own anger to feel the man behind you slip his arm around your waist. He nuzzled your ear and you could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. “So sweetheart, going through a breakup? Cause I can help you get over him real quick.” You immediately felt unsafe and backed away from the bar. “No, thank you. I’ll be going now.”

His grip tightened around you. “Let me walk you home, sweet cheeks.” You pushed his arm off you forcefully and stepped back. “No.” He seemed to back off and you quickly made your way back out of the bar. “Now sweetheart, is that anyway to treat a man who bought you a drink?” He caught you by the wrist and pushed you into the alley the next block over. He grabbed your other arm and pinned them above your head, reaching forward to grope at your breasts. You couldn’t fight back in your tipsy state - you never could hold your alcohol.

“I believe that the lady said no.” You turned your head as much as you could to see Loki standing there, clad in full Asgardian armor, complete with his horned helm. He was intimidating enough in his armor, but he also had a terrifying gleam in his eye. You had only seen it once before, when he was under the control of Thanos and trying to take over New York. 

The man currently defiling you gave Loki a quick glance before returning to his work. “Last chance. Leave her alone or risk dying at the hand of a god.” When the man did nothing but stick his hand down his pants, Loki summoned a dagger and stabbed him in the ribs. He let go of your wrists and gaped at the dagger protruding from his side before running. You heard Loki repeat and incantation and you ran over to him. 

“What are you doing here? What about the house arrest?” The god smiled meekly to you before replying. “About that, little one. I believe that our brothers will be here soon to detain me once again.” As if on cue, you saw blue light coming from the glove of the Iron Man suit and the sound of Mjolnir being hurled to pin down Loki’s cape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they talk about the attempted rape a little, nothing graphic, mostly just addressing that it happened.

“What the hell were you doing in that part of town?!” Tony had been giving you the cold shoulder the whole ride back. You felt bad about worrying him, but you were still pissed that he didn’t trust you to make responsible decisions, tonight aside. You had intended to shun him right back, but your resolve crumbled when you saw the tears in his eyes. No matter how much of a pain in the ass he was, Tony was your brother and you hated to see him distraught. 

“I’m sorry, okay?! I was upset and stupid and I shouldn’t have been there!” The tears were streaming down your face. You turned away from him. You hated it when you cried, it made you feel weak and helpless. “But if anything good is to come out of this it’s that you can trust Loki. I was going to be raped if it weren’t for him.” 

Tony refused to look at you. He knew how you hated to cry and he could see your point. “Please go on the mission. Loki and I are just friends, and we know that even if I get stupid and drunk he won’t take advantage of me.” You walked up behind your brother and hugged him. He didn’t stiffen, so you knew that he wasn’t mad at you anymore. You turned to leave the room and get some sleep. You were exhausted from walking around so much. You smiled when you heard Tony say “I hate it when you’re right.”

***

You knocked quietly on the door across from yours. When you didn’t get a reply you knocked a little louder. “Come in.” You quickly stepped in, closing the door behind you. You looked around, taking in Loki’s room for the first time. The walls were painted a dark green and decorated with bookshelves. You didn’t know so many books could be held in one room. There was a bed in the middle with green and gold sheets. Loki himself sat under the light of a lamp in the corner. When he saw that it was you, he put the book in his hand down, standing up and crossing to where you waited. 

“Are you alright, little one?” He scanned you up and down, checking for injuries. Once he seemed satisfied that you were alright, he led you to his bed, gently sitting you down. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks and blessed the fact that the lamp was the only light in the room. “I just wanted to thank you. For… you know.” You looked down at your lap, ashamed of your actions a few nights ago. 

“Of course, little one. I can guarantee that no one here wants you to be defiled, no matter how you’re helped out of the situation.” You flung your arms around Loki and he seized up under your embrace. “Um… may I inquire as to what you are doing, little one?” You giggled. “It’s called a hug, Loki.” He hesitantly raised his arms and hugged you back. You relished the fact that he was hugging you, and you scolded yourself for still thinking like that. He was just a friend.

You pulled away, and you almost saw disappointment in Loki’s eyes, but whatever it was passed too fast for you to tell. “So how bad is the punishment for breaking house arrest?” Amusement took over his features as he stood to help you up. “Not too terribly bad, given the circumstances. I am confined to this floor for the week and if anyone finds out that I used magic during that time, I will be put in a holding cell for the next twenty-four hours.”

You started to leave the room. “So the bracelet can’t subdue your magic? Only inform Tony when you use it?” Loki nodded and followed you out the door, down the hall. “I guess I’ll have to take care of you all week since you’re on a strict magic suspension.” You took his hand and turned ahead, missing the affectionate smile the god of mischief couldn’t suppress. 

“By the way, what was that spell you cast after stabbing that guy?” Loki laughed before answering. “He will now have trouble, what do midgardians call it? Getting it up.”

***

Loki groaned for the third time in the last twenty minutes. “How do you midgardians do it? I am bored out of my wits and it’s only the second day!” You rolled your eyes, trying to come up with something to keep him busy. Lucky enough for you, his week of no magic also happened to be spring break. He had already read through all your book recommendations, cleaned the whole floor - apart from your room, he was a gentleman, after all - reorganized his room, and learned how to use the microwave. 

Your grin stretched from ear to ear as you realized the perfect thing to keep Loki busy. “JARVIS?” “Yes, miss?” “Could you please setup MarioKart?” Loki’s interest was piqued. He arched an eyebrow in your direction, but you ignored him, instead letting your child-like glee show through. 

“Okay, so here’s how you play. Take the remote and turn it on its side. Press two to accelerate and ‘b’ and release whatever item you have.” JARVIS had gotten the game fully set up, and you gave Loki a remote. You selected the Mii you created a while ago and showed Loki how to choose one of his own.

“Wait, your avatar looks like you. I want mine to look like me.” You sighed and exited out of the game to select the Mii creator. You gave a brief tutorial by making a caricature of Tony, earning a chuckle from the man next to you. Loki spent three hours perfecting his avatar before he was able to deem it satisfactory. 

You started out on the easiest course, Yoshi Stadium. You quickly took the lead and won since you were the more experienced player. That and the fact that Loki had a mistart and flung his remote across the room in his frustration. Loki redeemed himself by winning the next three races and the overall cup. “Ha! Quake in my victory, punny mortal, you should have never challenged a god!”

Clint and Natasha walked in. “Hey, we’re headed out for Ohio. We’ll be gone for about a week and a half.” Nat pulled you aside. “Hey, he’s been here for a few weeks. I think it’s time you stepped to the next level of your relationship.” You gave an exasperated sigh. “Nat, I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again. We’re friends. I’m helping him out for the next week since he can’t use his magic. And he, you know, saved me.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Just answer me this one thing: if he doesn’t like you, how did he even know about what was going on in the alley?” You opened your mouth for a stinging retort, but found yourself at a loss of words. “Because, well. Because!” Natasha gave up and threw her hands in the air as she returned to where Loki and Clint were sitting in tense silence. 

“Okay, everyone gives their love, and Thor says not to do anything regrettable.” Nat winked before stepping onto the elevator Clint had called, leaving you both bright red sitting on the couch. You sat like that for a few minutes. “You wanna try rainbow road?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone for reading so far. It boggles my mind that actual people take time out of their lives to read my stuff. I live off of comments and kudos, so just thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the week, and after a movie you had fallen asleep on Loki again. This time he moved you to your bed, but it didn’t save you any embarrassment since in the morning you saw how messy your room was, including bras hung over your desk and candy wrappers scattered around the floor. You groaned and rubbed your eyes before grabbing your phone off the charger. It was around 8 o’clock so you just stayed in bed for an hour before remembering about the magic-free god bound to your floor.

You opened your door quietly, just in case he was still asleep. You were surprised to hear someone in the kitchen and you silently walked around to peek inside. You saw Loki rustling around, doing his best to figure out the appliances you hadn’t taught him about yet, making breakfast. He noticed you looking through the door and his shoulders slumped. “Little one, go back to sleep. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Why would you do that?” You stepped fully into the doorway and leaned one shoulder on the frame. Loki smiled and continued with his work. “It’s the least I can do to repay your kindness.” You smiled and shook your head. “There’s nothing to repay. You’re just as kind as me.” Loki chuckled at that while he popped some bread in the toaster. “But I won’t say no to breakfast in bed.”

You headed back down the hall and into your room. You decided to clean up a little, throwing away trash and putting your clothes actually in your closet. Well, the floor of your closet and you just closed the door. You climbed back into bed and dozed off waiting for Loki. “Little one, time to wake back up.” You felt the hair being pushed off your forehead and the weight of the tray being placed on your bed.

You pushed yourself up and leaned back on the headboard. Loki moved the tray onto your lap. He had prepared eggs, your special way, bacon, and toast. He handed you a mug of tea and turned to leave. “No, stay. You can share my breakfast.” You moved over to make room for Loki and he sat down, conjuring another cup of tea for himself in the process. “Loki! No magic until tomorrow!” He gave you his trademark smirk. “I think it’ll be okay.”

Using your fork, you sectioned everything in half, making sure to give the slightly bigger halves to yourself, he did make it for you after all. “Thank you for making me breakfast, Loki. It’s delicious, you got the eggs perfectly considering I’ve only made them for you once.” He couldn’t hide his smile at the praise. The two of you talked quietly about his time in Asgard while you ate. 

“Okay, I need to do all the homework I’ve been putting off all week.” You got out of bed and grabbed your lounge clothes. Thanking Loki again, you ducked down the hall. You started the shower and brushed your teeth while the water was warming up. Your thoughts drifted back to Loki. He made you breakfast in bed! Not even your two year boyfriend had made you breakfast in bed. 

You had learned a lot about Loki in the past week. He loved his mother, Frigga, but hated his father. And that was hard because Odin was the All-father and everyone needed to love him. You had learned all about what he had gone through with Thor and how he had hated every moment of it. There was a feeling that he wasn’t telling you everything, but he had already opened up to you more than anyone else, so you didn’t want to push it.

Loki had learned a lot about you too, not that there was much to tell. You told him about how you felt being in Tony’s shadow growing up. You still felt a little awkward, being employed by your older brother, but you had grown to love him. Loki and you had more in common than you originally thought. And he was much sweeter than what the media depicted. The water started to cool down and you snapped yourself out of it. 

You turned off the water and dried off. You slipped on your sweats and one of Tony’s old t-shirts that you had stolen. You settled down at the kitchen table and pulled out your computer. You had put off your spring break homework all week, and now you only had an afternoon to finish five classes worth of work. You heard Loki sit down beside you, but you ignored him to pull out your history textbook. 

“What is this?” Loki opened the book and began leafing through the pages. You gently took the book back, turning to the page you needed. “I need to finish this essay for my history class. I’m writing about Norse mythology, but I’m not sure if I trust this book to be up to date-” You cut yourself off and looked up to Loki. He was wearing the same grin you were. “Lord Loki, would you please help me finish my paper?”

He gave as much of a bow as he could while sitting. “Why of course, Lady Stark.” You passed your computer to where he was sitting and he read through what you had so far. When he was done he stood up in disgust. “This is terrible!” He looked down at your hurt face and softened his tone. “Not your writing, that was splendid. Just, your books are totally off. I have not been married and I have no children - especially not a horse!” You started laughing and he soon joined you.

“So you mean to tell me that my whole paper, titled The Norse Gods and Their Children, is completely and utterly incorrect?” He looked at you with something in his eyes you couldn’t quite place. “I’m sorry, little one.” You huffed and deleted the whole essay. “Okay then, you need to help me rewrite a five page essay before tomorrow.” The two of you spent the next three hours interviewing, writing, deleting, and rewriting before Loki decided that it was good enough.

You sat back in your chair to put away the history book and pull out your math book. “Why are you studying so many different subjects? On Asgard you choose one and take a few classes related to it.” Flipping to the page you needed, you grabbed a pencil and your calculator. If you could knock out these forty problems you needed to do before dinner, you could finish English and Russian after and do Greek in the morning.

“I’m officially a linguistics major, so I mostly take language classes. I take world history so I know a little bit more about the places the languages come from. Math is a required credit and I want to finish it before senior year.” You started on the first problem. Luckily for you, math was relatively easy until you got to the last problem. It was a multi-step word problem and you were just straight up stumped. Loki had moved to the living room with a book an hour ago, but you called him to help.

“Are you any good at math?” He marked his place and crossed over to where you were sitting. “Not to brag, but I do have a certain skill for the field.” He took a look at the problem and understanding entered his gaze. “Well this is quite simple.” He explained the problem to you, and after you gathered some dinner, telling him to pick something from Netflix.

You heated up some leftover chili and grabbed a family sized bag of Fritos. You laughed at what Loki had chosen to watch. He chose John Mulaney: The Comeback Kid. “Really? I didn’t take you for the comedian type?” His face contorted in feigned offense. “Little one, I am the god of mischief. Comedy is my preferred genre.” 

The two of you settled into your movie positions, Loki had long since become comfortable with you snuggling up against his side. And he definitely expected you to fall asleep. You had just started the show when the tower started shaking. “Miss Stark?” JARVIS rarely ever initiated a conversation. This must be bad. “We’re under attack.”


	6. Chapter 6

You let out an eloquent string of curse words. “JARVIS pull up video feed on my living room monitor.” John Mulaney was replaced by security footage of the front door. You could see about fifty Hydra officers breaking through. You switched cameras to make sure that Howe had already gone home, and were relieved to see that he had. That meant that the only two people in the tower were you and Loki. 

Your mind was racing. You knew that Loki was fully able to use his magic, but at the same time you didn’t want to risk him getting in trouble and possibly be sent back to his cell on Asgard. Nat had trained you in hand-to-hand combat, but not enough to take on fifty heavily armed trained officers. “Loki, what do you think would happen if you were to use major destructive magic?”

He looked like a hurt puppy. “I can’t. Thor went back to Asgard and got a new set of cuffs after what happened in the alley. It’ll deactivate officially at midnight, but the most dangerous thing I can conjure is a butter knife.” You grabbed your phone and called Tony. “Pick up, pick up, pick up…”

“Hey there! You’ve reached Tony Stark. If you hear this message, I probably don’t like you.” You growled in frustration. “Fuck, Tony you better call me back-” You heard laughing on the other end of the tone and cursed yourself, of course that wasn’t the answering machine. “Tony, talk quickly, was your mission super easy?”

“Yeah, we took care of it within a couple hours of getting there. We figured we’d just hang out here for the rest of the week.” You watched the feed as the officers broke through the front door. “JARVIS activate security protocol beta!” You heard a sharp gasp from the receiver as Tony finally figured out what was going on. “Tony, I need you to give me access to your suits. And is there anyway to deactivate Loki’s anti-magic thing?”

You heard Tony pull his computer open and type something in. “There’s no way to get Loki’s magic back until tomorrow. You have access to the suits now, and we’re on our way back. I can’t believe we were so stupid as to let our guard down.” You ended the call and ran to the emergency stairs. “Loki, I’m going to the lab to see if I can remotely control the suits. Take this” you tossed him an extra phone and called it. “Answer it and stay on the line since you have to stay here. Keep an eye on the security footage and tell me if they break through.” Loki nodded and you bolted down the stairs.

When you reached the lab you entered the code Tony had texted you and ran to the back where the suits were kept in a vault. “Loki, I’m at the vault now. Have they broken through?” He replied in the same silky smooth tone as always, as if the building he lived in was currently not being broken into. “Not yet, but they’re bringing in some very impressive tech to break into the elevator and stairway.” “Shit, JARVIS how do I get in here?” “You simply need to state your name and security clearance, miss.” You stated your name and said that you had complete clearance. JARVIS double checked and you were relieved that Tony had remembered to update the list in his panic.

You scanned the small room. All the suits were packed up and stacked to save space. Tony’s voice came over the speakers. “Are you into the vault yet?” “Yeah.” “Go to the back. There’s a touchpad that you need to scan your palm on.” You followed his instructions and a small panel opened, revealing a box wrapped up in birthday paper. “I was going to give it to you for your birthday next month, but I think you need it more now.”

You took the box out and unwrapped it, pulling out a silver choker necklace with your birthstone embedded in the front. “Tony this is very pretty, but I don’t see how jewelry is going to help with this situation.” “Just put it on. It’s a nanotech suit I designed for you. To activate it you need to double tap the stone on the front.” You strapped the necklace on while addressing Loki. “Did you get all that?” He confirmed that he had heard everything Tony said.

Activating the necklace, you crossed to the full length mirror and watched the tech travel down your arms and legs. The metal was green and gold with blasters embedded in the hands and feet, and boosters in the calves and back. The metal stopped crawling at your choker and you looked at the screen that popped up from your gauntlet. You found the button for the helmet and felt the suit reach up to form it. 

Once the suit was complete you heard a voice similar to JARVIS. “Miss Stark, would you like to transfer the call to the embedded speakers?” You stumbled slightly over your words and confirmed. “Loki, can you hear me?” “Yes. Have you acquired the suit?” “Yes. Here’s what I’m thinking.” You tapped into the security feed as you spoke. “I use one of Tony’s old suits to lure them up to our floor. Even without your magic, you’re a skilled fighter and I haven’t been trained enough to take on 50 soldiers. 

We can get the rest of the suits up here and ambush them. That way I think we’ll have the upper hand.” Through the feed you watched the intruders break into the elevators. They weren’t in the stairwell yet, and they still had to tap into the electrical box before the elevator would work. You still had a couple minutes. “Voice in my suit, please activate one of Tony’s old suits and send it downstairs. Make sure Hydra sees it. Send the rest of the suits to Loki and I’s level and place them around the perimeter.” “Yes Miss Stark”

Practically flying up the stairs, it still took too long for you to get back to your level. You deactivated your helmet and turned to Loki, handing him some daggers you grabbed when you were in the lab. You turned off all the lights on the floor and stepped into a corner. You explained to Loki, “Only way for them to think Tony’s in the suit.” You reactivated your helmet and braced yourself. “They’re in the stairs, they’ll be here any second.”

A minute later you heard them storming up the stairs and saw as Tony’s suit flew up to the window. A crash sounded and you knew they had broken the door down. You saw flashlights light up in the dark as they cautiously proceeded to where your iron army, and Loki, laid in wait. You saw about a quarter of them file in while the others spread out to check the rest of the tower. 

“Now!” You sprung into action, shooting the nearest person in the face. You briefly saw Loki stabbing people left and right. You watched the rest of the suits activate and start fighting, and you silently thanked Tony for putting night vision in your own suit. You turned back to the fight as you heard more soldiers running to join. You shot two more of them before one started climbing on your back. You fired your thrusters, successfully flinging them off. You started lashing out at anyone who came near you, effectively clearing a circle around you. 

You took a breath and looked to see a soldier with a gun to Loki’s temple. “NO!” You shot a continuous beam at Loki’s attacker. Once you were sure they were taken care of your ran over to the god. “Are you alright?” He nodded flung a dagger past your head, taking out the officer creeping up behind you. 

The rest of them barged in from the elevator and stairwell, creating a battle on two fronts. You were getting overwhelmed, no matter how many suits you had. You were starting to lose hope when your heard the alarm signaling midnight. You deactivated your helmet and faced Loki with your twin grins. One short incantation and the enemies dropped. You took a look around to survey the damage.

Everything in the kitchen and living room was destroyed. You walked down the hall while simultaneously sending the suits back to the vault, and thanking them even though they were just computers. Your room had been ransacked and demolished. “Loki, how’s your room?” You heard a sigh. “I believe the damage to your quarters mirrors the damage to mine.”

Heading down the hall, you pulled up a map of the damage caused to the tower. It was really contained to the ground level and your floor. As you headed down the stairs, you spotted a straggler and raised your hand to shoot. As you looked at the intruder, something stopped you. You requested some handcuffs from JARVIS and a drone soon delivered them to you.

You placed the handcuffs around his wrists, taking note of his metal arm. Your lead him down to a holding cell, keeping your blaster lit the whole time. You had just sealed him in the cell when you heard the helicopter touchdown on the roof. “JARVIS tell Tony we’re down in the holding cells.” You surveyed the man in front of you, trying to place where you knew him from. You felt Loki walk up behind you.

“You fought valiantly today, little warrior.” You smiled at the new nickname and noticed him running his hands up your arms to rest on your shoulders. “I can’t help but notice that your suit is the same as my colors. I think it fits you well.” You turned to him, butterflies in your stomach. “I don’t know why you’re so proud of me. It was your spell that won the day.” Loki leaned down slightly. “But it was your leadership, creativity, and ingenuity that let us start the battle well, setting us up for success.” He leaned down more and the butterflies became much more active until you felt his lips on yours.


	7. Chapter 7

It was everything you had dreamed of. His lips were soft against yours, and his hands slowly moved from your shoulders, up your neck, and tangled themselves in your hair as you sank into the kiss. He licked your bottom lip, asking for permission. You granted it, parting your lips slightly and he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

It was over too fast. Loki pulled away and you were suddenly aware that you were standing in front of the, currently occupied, holding cell. You turned to the Hydra officer, the look in your eyes pleading for him not to tell anyone of the new installment. You noticed as the cold air hit where Loki had been standing when he stepped away from you.

You tried to mask the hurt in your eyes when the doors behind you slid open and you heard the cocking of Tony’s glove. You turned to see the team barrel into the room, all poised for a fight. “You all can settle down, Loki and I already took care of it.” Everyone relaxed except Steve. He walked forward slowly, his eyes locked with the person in the cell.

Realization flooded into the Hydra’s eyes as well, and he uncrossed his arms. Steve was awestruck, his mouth hanging slightly agape. “Bucky?” The man took off his mask and broke into a smile. “Good to see you again, Steve.” Steve turned to you. “Please let him out.” You hesitated, weighing the options. On one hand, this man was a trained killer, but on the other hand, so was Nat and Steve seemed to really trust him.

You turned to the lock pad and entered the code to release the metal armed man. He ran out and you tensed, ready for a fight, but he just tackled Steve into a bear hug. They gripped each other like the other would disappear if they let go. The rest of you just stood there awkwardly, not trusting the man to not attack Steve if you left. 

When they finally left the embrace, Steve decided to introduce him. “Bucky this is everybody. Everybody, this is Bucky. He’s been my best friend since before we joined the military.” He turned back to Bucky and addressed him with a softer voice. “I thought you were dead.” Bucky shook his head and explained how he lived and eventually got tangled up with Hydra. 

After hearing his story and seeing how much Steve trusted Bucky, everyone started to excuse themselves to get cleaned up before starting the tower repairs in the morning. Eventually it was just you, Loki, Steve, and Bucky. You walked up to the reunion. You held out your hand to shake Bucky’s, but dropped it when you saw him shy away. “Hi! I’m Tony’s little sister. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Bucky smiled and tentatively held out his hand for a handshake. You gently took it and gave it a small shake before letting go, being mindful that he clearly didn’t like physical contact. “Thank you, doll. I’ll let you know.” Loki was behind you in an instant. He didn’t touch you, but you could feel the protective air that shrouded him.

You let yourself out to go find your brother. You caught up to him in the lab, he was checking to make sure all his suits were okay. “How long will it take to fix everything?” He glanced up at you before returning to his thorough check of the machines. “I’ll get the ground floor fixed by Wednesday and the suits are not really damaged that much.” He punched some buttons, sending the suits back into the vault to be tended to later. 

“And Loki and I’s floor?” Tony sighed and pulled up the blueprints beside the map of the damage. “That’s gonna take longer. I’m focusing on the ground level first since it’s open to the public and Hydra didn’t ransack the whole floor. Luckily for us, you have the top floor, making repairs much easier.” You rested your hand on his. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll stay in the guest room on the second floor, take your time with the repairs - I want my room better than ever.” You gave him a playful smile. “So what’s the deal with this suit? I want to deactivate it now.” He double tapped the stone and the armor collapsed back into the necklace. You thanked him and headed out, looking to clarify the last problem you had. You found who you were looking for on the ground floor, helping clean up debris.

“Loki, can I talk to you?” He stopped what he was doing and followed you into the elevators. You pressed the button to take you to the roof. You were both silent on the trip up, and you could tell Loki was uncomfortable being alone with you. You tried not to be hurt by his coldness after the passionate kiss you had shared just an hour earlier. You reached the top and shuddered as the cool night air hit your face when you went outside.

Turning to Loki, you were ready to ask him what he was trying to do to you. When you saw him, his face mirrored the hurt you felt, and you paused with your mouth hanging slightly open. He took advantage of your hesitance and decided to speak first. “I must apologize, little warrior. I was caught up in the moment, and I should not have made advancements like that. I wish for nothing more than to forget the incident and move on with our … friendship.”

You turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in your eyes. “Oh. Okay.” You hugged your arms softly, trying to convince yourself that it didn’t feel that he had taken one of his daggers and stabbed you in the heart. He tentatively placed his hand on your shoulder and you felt your tears start running down your cheeks. Loki tried to turn you to him again, but you just buried your face in your arms.

“Little warrior, I do not wish to make you upset, but before we put this behind us, I need to tell you something.” You mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “I’m listening” and Loki continued. “I’ve been having feelings for you ever since the second night of my being here. You have treated me with nothing but kindness, and you seem to have stolen my heart.” You smiled into your arms, still not turning since Loki wanted to move on from this.

“But I will do my best to push my feelings aside as to not make you uncomfortable.” He dropped his hand from where it rested on your shoulder. “How did you know what was going on in the alley?” He paused before responding. “Since you had been so angry, I… I kept an eye on you with my magic. I know now that it was incredibly inappropriate, and it will never happen again.” He quieted down. “I was just worried about you” There was a long silence. “I’ll go back now. Goodnight Lady Stark.”

He started to step away, but you turned and grabbed him by the wrist, not caring if he saw you crying anymore. “I wouldn’t be uncomfortable. In fact…” You grabbed the back of your neck and pulled him down slightly. The moonlight hit his porcelain skin beautifully, making you feel much more daring than you actually were. “It would be quite ideal if you would act on your feelings.”

He smiled and cupped the back of your neck, tilting your head slightly up. The god dipped the rest of the way down, closing the distance between the two of you and pulling you into another magical kiss. You bit his lip slightly and he granted you entrance as you ran your hands through his hair. Your lungs started to burn, but you were afraid to break the kiss, that he would laugh and leave you, but you finally pulled away, gasping.

“Brother!” You both froze. “Congratulations!” Loki pressed his forehead against yours in a show of support before you both turned, ready to deal with Thor, but finding yourselves face-to-face with the whole of the Avengers.


	8. Chapter 8

“Bruce, you owe my twenty bucks.” The scientist huffed and pulled out his wallet, giving two tens to Natasha. Meanwhile, Thor came and squashed the two of you in a bone-crushing hug, driving the air back out of your lungs. When he finally let you go, you turned to Tony. “I know I told you that Loki and I were just friends earlier, but I think that’s changed.” You stood there in silence, waiting to see how your brother would react.

He stalked over to you and Loki, stopping a hair’s length away. He let out an exasperated breath. “Thank God you finally talked to each other. It was killing me seeing you two acting so stupid.” You were shocked. Whenever you told your brother about a new boyfriend, he blew up in your face about how he was scum and didn’t deserve you. Granted he was right every time, but you had already braced yourself for the lecture, and you were almost disappointed.

Tony turned to the man standing behind you. “Reindeer Games, if you every hurt my little sister in any way, I will send your ass back to Asgard so fast you won’t even have time at pull out that pointy little hat out.” Loki took a breath as if he were going to retaliate, but you grabbed his hand and he reconsidered. “Of course, I would not expect anything less.”

Thor was incredibly excited. “Loki! Loki! Loki! Have you started courting?” Loki rolled his eyes, annoyance clearly answering the question for everyone except the giddy god. “No, Thor. We were interrupted.” The blonde man giggled shooed everyone back inside. He almost closed the door all the way, but it was blatantly obvious he was peeking through. Loki flicked his wrist, and the door closed all the way and locked.

Loki looked back at you, and your nervousness came flooding back, and you could tell it was mirrored in him, no matter how hard he hid it. “In Asgard, we have a few courting rituals, but it you’re not comfortable, we can court the midgardian way.” You smiled at him, appreciating how he took your culture into account. “Why don’t we do both?” He leaned down and gave you a quick kiss before grabbing both of your hands and stepping lightly away. 

“Lady Stark, would you do me the honor of joining me in Asgardian courtship and Midgardian dating?” He nodded to you, signaling that whatever answer you choose was fine. You only smiled back, the tears returning to yours eyes. “Lord Loki, nothing would give me greater pleasure.” Loki surged forward and grabbed your waist, picking you up and twirling you around. He leaned up and kissed you as you were lowered gently to the ground.

Pounding at the door broke the trance you had put each other in. Loki sighed and undid the enchantment he had put into place. Thor broke back through, and upon seeing your smiles, figured out that you had said yes. “This is splendid news, brother! We must get started on preparations immediately!”

You looked to Loki for explanation and he gave a small wave of his fingers telling you he would explain later. Thor continued as the three of you walked back inside towards the elevators. “Tony has already offered the use of his ballroom for the festivities. We must decide on the guests and how to decorate!” Loki gave Thor a look. “We?” Thor faltered as he tried to backpedal and fix his misswording. “And by we, I mean you and Lady Stark, of course!” Thor turned his back towards you, and in that moment Loki decided to teleport you back to your level. 

“My little warrior, close your eyes.” You kissed his jaw before following the instruction, noticing the introduction of ‘my’ before your nickname. You heard him whisper an incantation and he placed a peck on the tip of your nose. “Open your eyes.” You drew in a sharp breath as you took in your surroundings. 

Loki had completely fixed the floor, updating the color scheme slightly to incorporate a few more greens and golds. The kitchen was fully redone, with an open floor plan leading to a sunken couch facing a brand new television and gaming set. You walked down the hallway and spotted two doors. You went into the one on the left and found your room just like it had been before, except you found an extra door on the far wall.

On the other side of the door, there was a bathroom fit for royalty. It had a huge sunken bathtub with a shower and a double vanity. Everything was pristine and cleaner than it had been since you moved in. You flung your arms around Loki, smiling as you kissed him. “Thank you so much. I love it.” You took him by the hand and walked back into the living room. “So can you explain these courting rituals to me now?”

“Of course, my little warrior.” He conjured images to accompany his explanation, and you were enthralled by the little green people dancing around. “Officially, courting lasts one year, bookended by extravagant dances. The first one taking place when it starts, and the second one when engagement is announced.” He grabbed your hand and vanished the illusions. “But we don’t need to worry about that right now. I’m sure Thor has already planned the whole thing, so I would like nothing more than to continue the movie night that was so rudely interrupted.”

You smiled and nuzzled his neck. “I’ll order some takeout. Chinese good?” He nodded and you got up to go get your phone. You dialed and ordered some orange chicken for yourself and beef and broccoli for Loki. You added some egg rolls before calling to your boyfriend. “You okay with just drinking what’s here?” He replied saying that he was, and the person on the line said your food would be there in ten minutes.

You hung the phone back up and walked back over to Loki. He had made you a nest of blankets just like the one you had the first night you met. You plopped yourself down and snuggled up to his side as he wrapped his arm around you. He expertly navigated through Netflix and pulled John Mulaney back up. You got about fifteen minutes into the special before you heard a buzzing from beside the door. Loki paused the show and you got up to answer it.

“Who is it?” The person answered with the name of the takeout place. “Cool, I’ll be right down. Loki, I’ll be back in just a minute.” When you got to the ground floor, you were happy to see that Loki used his magic to repair it back to its former glory. You paid the delivery boy, thanking him as you ducked back into the building. You found Loki dozing on the couch, and you pulled out your phone to take a picture. Grabbing a soda for you and a mug of hot water and a tea bag for Loki, you sat back down on the couch. You roused Loki by placing soft kisses along his jawline. “Do you want me to pull Netflix up on my computer so we can watch it in bed?”

He smiled and gathered your food. You ducked into your room to grab your computer before heading across the hall where Loki had already sat down. You climbed in next to him and pulled up Netflix. You looked up a few minutes later to find Loki fast asleep. You turned off the computer and moved the empty containers aside before closing you eyes, contented with how everything had played out.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up to Loki gently pulling you closer. “Wake up, my little warrior, it’s time for you to go to class.” You mumbled angrily and pulled the sheets up over your head. Loki chuckled and rubbed his hand over your arm. “As much I want you to stay, your education is important. Your studies are interesting, and you just had a week of no classes.” You groaned and pulled the covers down just enough to look at him. 

He gently gathered you in his arms and picked you up, ignoring the fact that you were still bundled up in his sheets. He carried you into your room and placed you on a chair, pulling the blankets out from around you. You whined as the cold air hit you and Loki opened your closet to grab you some clothes. “No!” You leapt up from the chair, but it was too late. He had seen how messy it really was.

You slammed the door shut and looked to Loki, mortified, but he was just laughing. “There’s no need to laugh at me, Loki.” Your ears burned and you looked away, but Loki guided your gaze back to meet his. “You misunderstand, my little warrior. I was not laughing at you, it just so happens that you and my brother have the same habits.” You started laughing along with him before starting to push him out. He looked a little hurt until you explained.

“I’m not going to let you be in here while I get ready! I’ll be out in a few minutes, I think you’ll survive.” You managed to get him all the way out and headed to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes and promising yourself to clean your closet when you got back. You smiled to yourself, thinking about how Loki would react to your outfit. You showered and decided to put on a little mascara. You walked out, pulling your hair into a ponytail.

Loki looked so excited when he saw you. You were wearing a green shirt with a picture of his helm on it tucked into a pair of black denim shorts. He pulled you into a hug and whispered into your ear. “You look beautiful.” You pulled away and grabbed your backpack and an energy bar before heading out. “I’m going to be gone all day, so I’ll see you this evening.” Loki placed a kiss on your cheek. “Have a great day.” You said goodbye and headed out to class.

***

You stopped off by Tony’s floor to drop off a small homemade gift and card before going all the way up. You found Loki standing by the elevator with a bouquet of your favorite flowers. He offered his arm to you, and you accepted, linking your arm with his. He led you into the kitchen, which he had enchanted to look like an elegant dining room. 

You dropped your backpack into the living room before continuing to where Loki had pulled out a chair for you. “Loki, this is so sweet, but I feel underdressed!” He smiled and flicked his wrist. Suddenly you were wearing a silk form-fitting, floor-length, green gown with a sweetheart neckline. Your hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, and you had matching earrings to the necklace from Tony. 

You sat down and Loki crossed to the other end of the table after pouring you a glass of champagne. He sat and poured one for himself, raising it up and your followed suit. “I would like to propose a toast, in honor of everything you’ve done and everything you will do. You make everything seem effortless, and the kindness you have shown me since day one proves that your heart is pure.” You couldn’t stop the smile that crept along your face, as well as the blush.

Loki finished the toast and you both sipped at your champagne. “For the first course tonight, I have prepared your favorite appetizer.” You gasped as he conjured the food and you barely caught yourself from stuffing your face. He chuckled when he saw the excitement in your eyes. The dinner ended up being five courses, including a traditional Asgardian dessert that was very similar to sorbet, and you talked about Asgard the entire time. 

After you had finished, you started to gather the dishes, but Loki stopped you, telling you to go put on some warm clothes. You gave him a small smirk, but went to grant his request. You slipped into some sweatpants and your favorite hoodie. You walked back out to see that Loki had cleaned up the kitchen and returned it to its normal form. The god himself had on a pair of black jeans and a black pullover sweatshirt.

He offered you his hand, and you took it. He lead you to the elevator and you headed up to the roof. When you stepped out you saw that he had laid out a blanket and some pillows. You walked over and Loki sat down, letting you place yourself in his lap. He kissed the top of your head when you were all settled in. 

“I seem to recall you telling me that you had never seen the stars.” You murmured and heard him mutter a spell. Suddenly the pollution that had been building up in the city for years was gone, giving way to millions of stars scattered across the sky. You drew in a sharp breath and felt Loki smile against the back of your head.

You had seen pictures of the night sky taken from the countryside before, but it was nothing like what you saw now. You had no idea there were so many stars in the sky. “You know,” Loki wrapped his arms around you. “There are twice as many stars in Asgard.” You snuggled deeper into his lap, unable to tear your gaze away from the sky. The two of you sat like that for about twenty minutes as you tried to count all the stars. 

You broke the silence after you finally gave up counting. “So what brought this about?” He hugged you tighter. “Just a few things I’ve been thinking about ever since I decided to recognize my feelings, even if I didn’t think I would have shared them with you at the time.” You turned your head and placed a kiss on his jaw, grabbing his hands and pulling them into your pockets. You fell back into silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s company.

“So how was your day, my little warrior?” You sighed, contemplating your answer. “It was pretty good. I had to explain to my Greek teacher that my home was invaded and destroyed, so I didn’t finish my homework. She was very understanding. I grabbed a gift for Tony on my way home - to thank him for not freaking out about us.” Loki rubbed his thumb on the backs of your hands. “That was very kind of you. What did you get him?”

“I made his a small statue of both of us in our suits. I had one of my friends help me to make them fly. I drew a card that said “Thanks for letting me have a boyfriend. And for creating me a wearable piece of heavy weaponry.” Loki laughed and you smiled at your joke. “What about you, trickster. What did you do today?” You had come up with the nickname earlier that day, and while you did think it was a little basic, you knew no one else called him that and you were glad to have a name for him that was all your own.

He sighed. “Mostly just cooked dinner and set up the roof.” You smiled. Loki often used magic since he was still getting used to not having chefs to prepare all his meals, but he had taken the time and effort to prepare a handmade meal just for you. You tilted your head back to look up at him. “So is this our first official date?” He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I guess it is.” You resumed your gaze at the sky and you two sat like that for hours, you eventually falling asleep in Loki’s arms. You seemed to do that a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some period talk in this chapter

Luckily for you, there was only one class for you to go to that day in the afternoon. Unluckily for you, you woke to a blaring pain in your abdomen. You were back in your bed, but you dragged yourself out and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a spare pair of underwear on the way. You cleaned yourself up before shuffling your way into the kitchen. You went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some heating pads and painkillers, then to the fridge to grab an unreasonable amount of chocolate.

You slumped down on the couch, taking the painkillers and wrapping about five soft blankets around you. You pulled up your favorite rom-coms and started your binge. It was ten in the morning, so you could get in a couple of movies before you had to go to class. An hour later as you were sobbing and stuffing chocolate in your face, Loki finally emerged from his room. He rushed to you side, looking you over to see what was causing you distress. You waved him away from where he was blocking the television.

Loki was clearly confused since he could tell you were upset, but he couldn’t figure out why. You huffed and paused the movie, taking another bite of your chocolate bar. Loki took it as an opportunity to finally ask his question. “My little warrior, what is causing you this pain?” You turned to him and deadpanned. “One of my internal organs is shedding shedding its lining out of my vagina.” Loki had a look of pure horror on his face, and he moved his hands forward, intent on healing you.

You pushed his hands away and laughed, further fueling his confusion. “Loki, this is normal for midgardian women. It’s called a menstrual cycle, or period. It usually lasts about a week and happens once a month.” Loki relaxed when you said that it was routine, but he still seemed concerned. “What do your symptoms include?” You reached out from your blanket cocoon and grabbed Loki’s hand, bringing it up to your lips for a quick kiss.

“For me personally, I get bad cramps and intense dark chocolate cravings.” The raven haired god dragged you into his lap, cradling you gently. “You deal with this every month?” You nodded and snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on your head. “You truly are a little warrior, aren’t you. I don’t know how the Lady Sif would react to something like this.”

You smiled and pulled out your phone, taking a picture of you and Loki snuggled together before setting an alarm for when you had to get up to finally do your Greek homework. A movie and a half later, you extracted yourself from Loki’s embrace and headed to grab your backpack. You really enjoyed Greek since it had a whole new alphabet, and it was easily your favorite subject. When you finished you headed back into your room to take a shower, leaving Loki to finish the movie.

You grabbed a thick pair of jeans, matching it with a baggy t-shirt and an extra sweatshirt, just in case. You grabbed your bag and headed out to kiss Loki bye. “I’ll be back soon.” You started to walk to the elevators, but paused. “You should go do something today, you always just stay cooped up on our floor. I know you can’t leave the tower, but explore some of the other levels.” You headed all the way out, dreading the walk to class.

It only took you half the time it normally took you to walk to class. You figured you had just walked a little faster that normal and went to take your normal seat when you heard a voice in the back of your head. _I know you’re in pain, my little warrior. I hope your walk wasn’t too long._ You could practically hear the smirk. _Thank you, Loki. Now get out of my head, I need to pay attention._ You imagined kissing him on the cheek, and hoped he got the message.

You tried to stay focused on class, but Loki kept pestering you. It was a little childish, but you thought it was cute. _Loki, if you let me focus now, I promise to let you baby me without any restraint_. He was always trying to pamper you, but you found it embarrassing, even though he wasn’t comfortable with showing affection in public yet. Loki immediately left you to your studies and you missed him a little.

When you got back to the tower you headed up to your floor, but you didn’t see Loki anywhere. You dropped your bag in your room and headed across the hall. Knocking lightly, you called to him, but there was no answer. _Come find me, my little warrior!_ You huffed and headed down to the communal floor to no avail. _Getting warmer._ You went down to the ground floor, waving to Howe as you peered through the different rooms. _Almost_.

You contemplated where else he would have gone. You knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be on anyone else’s floor, so the only level left was… You smiled and headed down one more floor to the gym. You were often there training with Nat, but you didn’t know Loki used it, too. You sent back a message. _Found you._ You walked through the weight room into the sparring arena where Loki was fighting with Thor. It just so happened to be they they were both shirtless.

Loki flashed a grin at you before returning his focus on his opponent. You leaned on the doorframe, taking in the view. You and Loki had only been officially going out a few days, so you weren’t thinking about him like that, but hot damn. Loki lunged left. Thor went to parry, but Loki changed last minute and used his smaller size to duck under Thor’s arm and quickly land a fatal blow to his right side. Or it would have been fatal if they weren’t using training blades.

“Good fight brother! I cannot wait until you can join us on the battlefield.” Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed his discarded shirt on the way over to where you were standing. He waited until Thor had left the room before leaning down to give you a kiss. You pushed him away, smiling. “Oh, no. You’re all sweaty. You can kiss me after you’ve taken a shower.”

The two of you headed up the elevator to you level. You followed Loki into his room to keep him company during his shower. He headed into his bathroom and once you were sure he was all the way in the shower, you let yourself in and sat on the toilet lid. “So how did you get in my head?” “It’s a simple charm, really. I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to. I just missed you.” You smiled to yourself. “I don’t mind. I liked having someone to talk you.”

You talked about the upcoming celebration in honor of your courting while he showered, and you ducked back into the bedroom when he finished. Making your way to his bed, you saw his hoodie crumpled in the corner. When Loki finally emerged from the bathroom, he found you scrolling through your phone, practically swallowed by his sweatshirt. “Isn’t that mine?” You looked up and laughed. “Not anymore.” He smiled and crawled in next to you and conjured some painkillers. You were confused until you felt a new wave of pain roll through your midsection.

You gladly took the meds before leaning back on Loki’s chest. You suddenly sat up and turned to the man behind you. “Loki?” He arched an eyebrow in your direction. “Can I play with your hair?” He thought about it. “Please? It will make me feel better.” He gave a small laugh. “Normally, I do not let others touch my hair.” You pouted. “But if it really will make you feel better, I suppose.” You giggled and leapt to your knees, setting yourself behind the god.

You gently reached out and touched his hair. It was surprisingly soft considering its greasy appearance. You played with it a little, pulling it back into a ponytail and then separated it into two pigtails. You spun some quick milkmaid braids before deciding to weave his hair into a single French braid down the back of his head. You quickly finished twisting it together and sat back to admire your handiwork. You saw that Loki had dozed off and you laid him back before resting your head on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around you protectively before falling back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later it was finally time for the big party. It was a Saturday, so you slowly emerged from your room at eleven. You found a note on the kitchen table from Loki.

_Good morning, my little warrior. I believe that Natasha and Tony are planning on taking you shopping for tonight. I have everything else taken care of, just enjoy getting ready. I’ll see you this evening._

_-Loki_

As if they were waiting for you to read the note, Tony and Natasha came bursting through the elevators. They whisked you through your room and into the bathroom for you to take a shower. As soon as you were dressed, they practically carried you downstairs and into the car. Your first stop after driving through McDonalds for a quick lunch was hair and makeup.

You greeted the receptionist and she responded in turn. “Hello! What can I help you with today?” You smiled, but before you could answer, Tony jumped in. “Hi. She needs full face, hair, the works.” She nodded and led the three of you to the chairs in the back. You and Natasha sat in the big cushy ones while Tony took his seat across from where the clients sat. It was a few minutes before the employees came to help you.

“So how are things going between you and Loki?” You sighed. Of course that was going to be what you were talking about, you didn’t know why you thought anything else. “It’s going really well, actually. He’s really sweet and he practically treats me like a goddess.” Tony huffed from where he was sitting. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. He is a god.” You laughed and the makeup artists arrived.

You asked for a simple smokey eye with a light pink lip gloss. You never were one to wear heavy makeup. Natasha, on the other hand, really enjoyed intricate designs. She used a gradient blue ranging darker on the outside, lighter on the inside with a winged eyeliner so sharp you were pretty sure it could cut something, pairing it with a black lipstick. Tony and Nat continued their interrogation while your makeup was being done.

Natasha had the next question. “Have you done it yet?” Tony flipped out and covered his ears. “Natasha, what’s your problem?! That’s my sister, I don’t want to know about that!” Natasha laughed, causing one of the artists to chastise her from moving her face too much. Nat schooled her features before continuing. “Then don’t listen. So have you?” You rolled your eyes. “No, we haven’t. We’ve just been doing sweet things like movie nights and stargazing.”

Nat stuck her tongue out. “That’s really cute and all, but how long has it been since you got some?” Tony looked like he was going to implode. You decided to end his suffering. “Nat, as much as I want to talk about this with you, and I’m sure my brother wants to, too.” Tony was deadpan giving Natasha a death stare. “I think we should change the topic.” The assassin threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine.”

You fell into a silence as the artists started working on your lipsticks. You suppressed a smile as you heard a familiar voice in your head. _How has your day been, my little warrior?_ You replied. _Good. We’re getting our hair and makeup done now and we’re going dress shopping later._ The conversation continued and you found out that Thor had dragged Loki to go suit shopping. You pictured Thor stuffing Loki into all types of suits even though you knew what he was going to wear. _Stop that._ You giggled, not caring about the weird glances you got from Tony and Natasha.

_Stop what?_ You knew that Loki was rolling his eyes. _You know exactly what I’m talking about._ You laughed in your head and stopped. You looked in the mirror to see what your makeup looked like. _You look beautiful._ You stuck your tongue out at your reflection, again ignoring Tony and Nat. _I want the rest of it to be a surprise, so get out of my head. I’ll see you tonight._ You felt him leave and you were pulled back to reality by Tony.

“Hello? Earth to-” You cut him off. “Yes, sorry. What was the question?” “How do you want your hair done?” You apologized again and said that you would like it pulled into a high ponytail and softly curled. Natasha had hers put into waves. A few minutes later, your hair was done, too. It was exactly what you had imagined. The stylist had left a few strands out to frame your face and you noticed that your smokey eye had used a very dark shade of the same color of the stone on your choker. Tony insisted on getting some pictures of the two of you before you got up and thanked the workers for doing such a great job.

Happy was waiting for you with the car out front. He drove you to the fanciest dress shop in the city and your chaperones immediately went to work picking out different dresses for you to try on. While they were digging around in the colorful ballroom dresses, you wandered over to where a few of the more mellow dresses were. One of the gowns caught your eye. You pulled it off the rack to get a better look. It was a dark green, drop-waisted gown. There were gold accents, including off the shoulder sleeves, and a bow that tied right under your butt. The train of the dress lasted about three yards and there was some darker green embroidery on the bodice.

You pulled the dress off the rack and went into the dressing rooms to try it on. You were speechless. The dress was absolutely gorgeous, and it fit you better than you could have ever imagined. You pulled out your phone and took a picture before stepping out of the dressing room to show Tony and Natasha. Nat had a few dresses, but Tony was swallowed by fabric. He dropped all the dresses he was carrying when he saw you. You could have sworn you saw him well up.

“My little sister, all grown up. You look so beautiful.” He bent down to gather the discarded dresses. Natasha went into a dressing room after expressing how nice you looked to try on some dresses of her own. She came out in a form-fitting black dress with a sweetheart neckline. You gasped and went to grab a black necklace to match. When you returned you saw that she was also holding a necklace. She handed it to you and you read the note. _I thought you might like this -Loki._ It was a small coiled snake connected to a silver chain. It fit perfectly with the dress and you draped it over your collarbone. Tony came back from hanging all the dresses back up. He took some more pictures of you. “These are going to be great for your wedding.” You rolled your eyes before heading back into the changing room to grab your other clothes. It was eight in the evening and the party started in less than a half hour.

Tony paid for the dresses and accessories and you headed out. Happy had replaced his normal car with a stretch limo and you piled in. You made one stop on the way back to the Tower for Tony to grab his suit. He took an exceptionally long time, and when you complained about it, he insisted that he intended to be fashionably late. You ended up arriving only five minutes late, much to Tony’s dismay. You rushed to the ballroom, worried that Loki would be upset that you weren’t on time.

He was waiting for you by the door, dressed in his signature all black suit, and he broke into a smile when he saw you. You glanced around to double check that no one was looking before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Loki, I’m so sorry I’m late. Tony was insisting-” Loki cut you off with a kiss. You were pleasantly surprised since you knew he wasn’t comfortable publicly showing affection. “No worries, my little warrior. If you were Asgardian, you still wouldn’t be here for another twenty minutes.” You smiled at him and took his extended arm. He lead you into the ballroom and stepped slightly away to showcase you fully.

Applause sounded, and you could feel your face start to burn. Loki saved you by quickly taking you away from the entrance to blend in with the crowd. It only lasted a few minutes before Thor found you. “Lady Stark! Are you enjoying the celebration?” You nodded and shied away from him a little. You loved Thor, he was kind of like a brother to you, but you knew how rambunctious he could get when he was drunk, and you could see the big mug of Asgardian alcohol in his hand.

You entertained the god of thunder for a little while longer before ducking back into the thick of the crowd. You quickly found Clint and Steve, Bucky had stayed upstairs. “How are you two enjoying the party?” Steve was the first to respond. “It is lovely, thank you.” Clint was a little flushed and you saw the wine glass he was holding. “I really like this open bar!” You were surprised. “There’s an open bar?” Steve cocked an eyebrow. “Thor did most of the planning actually. The most involved I’ve been for this whole thing was shopping today.” That earned a chuckle, and you were proud that you got the stoic Captain America to break his composure for a second.

You turned away in search of Loki. You found him talking to Natasha about different types of knives. You cleared your throat a little bit and Loki bid goodbye to Nat and turned to you. “I realize now that I failed to tell you how beautiful you look tonight. How rude of me.” You laughed and gave him a hug. “You don’t clean up so bad yourself.” Loki conjured some drinks for the two of you and soon you were feeling the effects of the alcohol. You dragged Loki to the dance floor before running over to the DJ and making a request.

Loki looked at you through the corner of his eye, but you ignored him. The Cha-Cha-Slide came over the speakers and there was a rush as everyone in the room took their places. Loki looked around, clearly lost at the sudden assembly of everyone in the room. You yelled over the noise. “Just follow the instructions in the song!” He soon got the hang of it and was dancing along with everyone else. The dance ended and a slow song took over. The tipsy feeling was leaving your system after the dance and you placed one of your hands on Loki’s arm and the other in his hand. He followed suit, placing his free hand on your waist and you started dancing.

Loki twirled you around the floor for a few minutes before other couples started joining in. After a couple of songs formally dancing, you wrapped your arms around his neck and got up on your toes to give him a kiss. He hugged you tight and you rested your head on his chest, the two of you just swaying softly with the music.

“I love you, trickster.” “And I love you, my little warrior.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, fluff-filled chapter

You ended up going to bed in the early hours of the morning after helping clean up. Tony insisted that it wasn’t your job, but you always felt awkward leaving any social gathering without helping the clean up process. When you and Loki finally retired, you practically collapsed after slipping off your dress and throwing on Loki’s sweatshirt. Loki had fallen asleep in your room, and you were surprised that you weren’t embarrassed about the mess. You extracted yourself from his limbs and silently made your way into the kitchen. 

Turning on the stove, you grabbed some bread, eggs, and cinnamon, intent on making french toast to bring Loki in bed. First you cooked some bacon and set it aside. Then you placed the bread to toast in the leftover grease in the pan. You cooked quickly since you didn’t know how long Loki would sleep for, plating the toast and bacon before placing the plate on a tray. You heated up some water in the microwave and, dumping it in a mug, you grabbed some tea bags and headed to where Loki rested. 

You quietly opened the door and traversed the distance from the door to the bed. You placed the tray next to Loki and gently rubbed circles in his back. “Wake up, trickster. Time for breakfast.” He mumbled and turned over. You sat back on your knees. “Oh, well. If you want to stay in bed, I guess I will, too.” You got up and crossed to Loki’s side of the bed before flopping down to lay directly on top of him. He huffed as you drove all the air out of his lungs, and he opened one eye to look at you smiling from where your chin rested on his chest.

He gave you a smirk, and before you could think about it, Loki picked you up and flipped you over so that he was laying on top of you. You coughed and laughed, gently pushing at Loki’s shoulders as you tried to breath normally. Loki reluctantly lifted himself off of you and allowed you to get up. You walked back around the bed and placed the tray in his lap. Loki took his fork and sectioned everything in half. You grabbed a fork from your back pocket - you thought he might do this - and waited for him to take the first bite.

“My little warrior, you are an excellent cook.” You blushed and ducked your head a little, but you didn’t hide your smile. Loki kissed your forehead and you leaned your head on his shoulder while the two of you ate. “So what big benchmarks are there in Midgardian culture for couples?” You let out a breath. “Really it’s just a fancy date at six months and a year.” Loki hummed and leaned his head on yours.

You finished breakfast and started to get up. Loki grabbed your wrist. “You should stay in bed today.” You laughed and pushed him off, grabbing the tray of dishes. “Loki, I need to put these dishes in the dishwasher, and I have to do my homework. Exams are in two weeks.” Loki pouted angrily and you kissed his cheek before heading out. After you put everything away, you grabbed your backpack and went back to bed. You sat down and pulled out your homework.

A few hours later you had finally finished all your work. You put everything away and turned to where Loki was captivated by his book. “Loki?” He turned his head slightly in your direction, but didn’t tear his gaze from the page. “Can you read it out loud?” He smiled and complied. He read in English, but when you looked at the page, you saw symbols you didn’t recognize. You interrupted him. “Is it written in Asgardian?” Loki nodded. “Can you read it in Asgardian?” Loki kissed the top of your head and continued, this time in his native tongue. You sat like that for the rest of the day, Loki conjuring snacks so that you wouldn’t have to get up.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the middle of exam review week, and you were in hell. There were papers all over the place, you were sleep deprived, and you were snapping at everyone. Tony had been dealing with this for years, so he knew to steer clear of you until exams were over. Loki, however, was just completely lost at your sudden change in behavior. Anytime you weren’t studying, you were in the gym, beating your frustration into whatever poor piece of equipment crossed your path first.

You grabbed a water bottle and headed back upstairs to take a shower. You sniffed, irritated that your nose was clogged, but thought nothing of it. You grabbed some clean clothes and got into the shower. After a few minutes surrounded by hot water, your nose cleared and you stepped out, getting dressed and heading back into the kitchen to keep studying. Loki came in with a cup of warm tea and you took it without a word.

You took a sip before a coughing fit took over your body. Loki looked concerned, but you waved him off. “Some tea just went down the wrong pipe, I’m fine.” You could tell he was doubtful, but he left you to your work. Your nose had started running, and you grabbed some tissues to stuff up, deciding to just breath out of your mouth. Loki came back in a few minutes later, clearly worried about your current state. You quickly pulled the tissues back out of your nostrils and threw them away before he could see.

“Loki, I’m fine’d!” That’s when he had had enough. He picked you up carried you to your room, ignore your protests. “You are ill, my little warrior. You’ve been pushing yourself too far these past few days, and you need to take some time to get better before you can continue.” He dropped your carefully onto your bed, but before you could get up, another cough took over your body. Loki pressed the back of his hand to your forehead. “You have a fever. No more work until it goes down, at the very least.”

You groaned. “Exams start Monday. It’s Thursday. I only have three more days to study!” Loki climbed into bed next to you, discarding of his shirt. “It will be better for you to be well for your tests. Now lean back and _don’t_ look at me.” You were confused, but did as he said. His normally cool skin turned colder, and you leaned back more, closing your eyes and you felt Loki wrap his arms around you. “Loki, I don’t know what kind of magic you’re using, but thank you.”

You fell asleep sitting like that, and woke up about an hour later, feeling much better. You looked down to where Loki’s hands were clasped in front of you. Immediately jolting the rest of the way out of your nap, your turned back to see if Loki was okay. Loki had also fallen asleep and you were almost panicking when you saw the rest of his skin was just as blue as his hands. “Loki!” He woke up slowly, but when he saw you looking at him, he quickly changed back to how he usually looked, teleporting to the far side of the room.

He was turned away from you and you could hear the emotion in his voice when he spoke. “I suppose that we are done now.” You carefully got up and walked over to where Loki was standing. “What do you mean?” Loki looked at you, despair clouding his gaze. He sighed and looked back away. “You know what I am now, the monster parents tell their children about at night. A _frost giant_.” He said the last two words as if they were a curse, the venom in his voice apparent.

You grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. “Loki, I judge people on actions, not appearance. When I saw you, I was worried. I don’t know this part of you, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I told you at the party, I love you. In whatever way, shape, or form you come in.” He turned to you with nothing but love in his eyes. “You don’t hate me?” You answered him by placing a kiss right on his lips. When you finally pulled away, Loki whined a little at the loss of contact.

“May I see you again?” Loki looked insecure and nervous, but he changed back into his frost giant form. You watched as his skin turned blue and ridges adorned his body. You gently tranced them with a finger before looking back at Loki. Your eyes met his blood red ones. You stepped forward and kissed him, he was clearly surprised at your acceptance of this part of him. “May I return to my normal form?” “Of course, anything to make you feel comfortable.” He changed back and you felt his hand warm in yours. You sat back down on the bed, leaving him room to talk if he wanted.

“I’m adopted.” Loki sat down behind you and hugged you tight. “I am a frost giant from Jotunheim, Odin brought me to Asgard as a baby, and I was raised as Thor’s brother. You know the rest from the briefing after the attack last year.” You nodded and snuggled into his embrace. “Loki?” “Yes?” “Do you want to watch another John Mulaney special?” Loki laughed, rubbing his hands up and down your arms as he kissed the top of your head. “Thank you.” You turned to face him. “For what?” He kissed the tip of your nose, followed by your lips. “For taking the time to learn about me, for trusting me when no one else did, for loving me, and for accepting me, no matter what form I’m in.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You saw the tears in his eyes and watched as they tumbled down his cheeks. You kissed the trails they left and the two of you laid there, Loki clinging to you like you were life itself, and your love for Loki stronger than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Your day had sucked. You had only gotten over your cold a day before your first exam, so you didn’t have very much extra time to study. You had just finished your last exam, so you were a little happy about that, but it had been really early in the morning. It didn’t help that you had missed your alarm and backup alarm, so you almost missed the starting time for your exam. You were fairly confident that your finals had gone well, but you couldn’t put the last of your doubts out of your mind.

It was raining as you walked home, and you wanted nothing more than to warm up in Loki’s sweatshirt and cuddle with your boyfriend as you tried to get rid of any lingering stress after your exams. You were completely drenched by the time you got back to the tower. You left little puddles where your feet landed as you walked to the elevators, not even greeting Howe. When you got all the way up to your floor, you immediately went to your room, peeling off your wet clothes, intent on taking a hot shower.

You started the water and checked your phone while it warmed up. A few friends were already making summer plans and were wondering if you wanted to go with them to the beach. You plugged your phone in, deciding to answer them later. You stepped into the water and let out a breath as it warmed your cold skin. You washed your hair and stepped out, wrapping yourself in a towel. Sitting on your bed, you grabbed your phone again to answer your friends.

A few minutes later, you hauled yourself up from the mattress and threw on Loki’s hoodie and some underwear, not caring that you weren’t wearing shorts, the sweatshirt came down to your mid-thigh anyway. You piled your hair into a messy bun and walked into the living room. You flopped down on the couch. _Loki? Are you home?_ The elevator dinged and the god stepped out, giving you a soft smile. _Yes, my little warrior_. He walked over to where you were sitting and hugged you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“How has your morning been, love?” You turned your head and gave him a kiss, loving the evolution of Loki’s nicknames for you. “Pretty boring, trickster. Just finishing up the last of my exams. What about you?” He climbed over the back of the couch, earning a chuckle from you, and sat down as you snuggled into his side. “I helped Bruce with an experiment he was struggling on.” You tickled his ribs a little. “Look at you, getting along with the other children!”

Loki looked down to where you were softly jabbing him in the side. “What are you doing?” You looked up at him, an innocent smile on your face as you continued to jab at him. “I’m tickling you!” He cocked an eyebrow and gently removed your hand. “I believe that now we will see how much of a warrior you are.” Before you could ask what he meant, you were surrounded by clones of your boyfriend. They descended and started tickling your feet, armpits, stomach - anywhere decent. You squirmed all over the place as laughter was ripped from your throat. You tried to push arms away, but your attempts were futile, any Loki that was successfully deflected, another Loki took his place.

You only lasted for a few minutes before the Lokis had to pull away, leaving you panting on the couch. Once you had your breath back you yelled “That’s cheating! I can’t clone myself!” Loki just shrugged and helped you into a sitting position. “I am the god of mischief. Now can you do me a favor?” “Of course.” Loki got up to help you into a standing position. “Can you go get dressed? I’m taking you out tonight.” You gave him a look. “What for?” He looked surprised, but it quickly passed into amusement. “If you don’t know now, you’ll find out later.”

You huffed went into your room. You opened your closet and grabbed your favorite summer dress. Taking off the sweatshirt, you slipped on the dress and some shorts. You ran a brush through your hair and pulled on some sandals, grabbing a small over-the-shoulder purse and making sure you had your phone and wallet. When you returned to the living room, Loki had changed into some black jeans and a gray t-shirt, pairing it with his leather jacket.

The two of you headed out. Luckily it had cleared up and the sun had come back out. Loki refused to tell you where he was taking you, but you didn’t really mind, you were just glad that Tony had started letting him out of the tower. He led you through Central Park, holding your hand the entire time. He took you to a little café outside of the hustle and bustle of the city. When you walked up to the front desk, the hostess gasped and dropped what she was carrying. She sank down to her knees and bowed her head, trembling in fear. Loki let go of your hand and you crouched down next to the woman.

“What are you doing?” You were glad that the restaurant was practically empty so that not many people saw the events that were unfolding. “That’s Loki. You know, the god who tried to take over the world?” She glanced up at you, concern in her eyes. “Is he forcing you to be with him? I can call the police-” You grabbed her hand and stood up, bringing her with you. You looked her in the eye as you reached out your other hand to grab Loki’s.

“I am not under any spell. This is my boyfriend, Loki, and I am in love with him.” She still looked hesitant, but you could tell you were starting to convince her. “I am Tony Stark’s little sister, and if you don’t believe me,” You held up Loki’s wrist, showcasing the bracelet he wore. “This is Stark tech that keeps Loki from using his magic.” That last part was a lie, but the woman fully relaxed and gave both of you a big smile. She sank back into her over-enthusiastic hostess mode.

“Hello! I’m so sorry for the wait, please follow me to your table.” You gave her a small smile when you sat down before turning to Loki. He was clearly upset about how the hostess had responded to his presence, but he cast it aside when he saw you were looking at him. You decided to play along, making a mental note to talk to him about it later. “So can you tell me what we’re celebrating now?” He shook his head and brought his menu up to block your gaze. You sighed and looked down at your own menu.

When the waiter arrived to take your drinks, both you and Loki had chosen what you what you wanted for lunch - it was four in the afternoon, so it was more like a linner - and you were able to order everything at once. You talked about how bad your morning had been until your food arrived. Loki made an extravagant toast to you, and you wracked your brain, trying to figure out what kind of anniversary today was. When you had finished your meal, Loki paid, despite your efforts for him not to, Tony paid for your credit cards and was a billionaire after all. It was five forty-five when you finally left the café, and Loki brought you to an independant ice cream shop a few blocks away from the tower.

Loki insisted that you go ahead and take a seat at one of the tables that littered the storefront while he ordered your desserts. You went to reach for a seat, but another hand grabbed the chair before you could. You looked up to find a smiling face looking at you. The boy pulled the seat out fully, but you didn’t sit. He chewed his lip a little before recovering. “Hi! Um, my name is Peter Parker. I just thought you were really pretty and, um, I was wondering if I could buy you an ice cream cone?” You gave him a small smile. “I’m really flattered, but I’m actually here with my boyfriend.”

Peter turned bright red and stumbled an apology as he slowly back out of the store. You felt bad about turning him down, he was cute and you definitely would have accepted his offer had you been single, but you loved Loki, so you didn’t feel _that_ bad. Loki soon returned and said that they would be bringing out the dessert in a minute. “Who was that?” Loki was very tense, and you could tell he was jealous. “Just a boy who thought I was cute.” You continued when you saw him take in a sharp breath. “Don’t worry, I told him we were together and he immediately left. He was very polite”

You watched Loki relax and he pulled your chair out so you could sit down. Almost as soon as Loki himself sat down, all the employees came out with a massive sundae, singing ‘Happy Birthday.’ You brought your hands to your mouth as you gasped. With the stress of finals and the irritation of your cold, you had completely forgotten that today was your birthday. You gave Loki a dirty look as they set the ice cream down in front of you. Loki only replied by giving you a beaming smile and singing a little louder.

You got your phone and took a video of Loki singing and you blowing out your candles. When the employees left, Loki grabbed a spoon and fed you a bite of the sundae. You followed suit, feeding him as you said “You’re really an asshole for not telling me it’s my birthday.” Loki smiled at you. “You’re silly for not realizing it yourself.” You had to agree with him, and you leaned over to give him a kiss. You gave up after eating a third of the giant sundae, and watched in horrid fascination as Loki ate the rest without so much as a wince of discomfort.

He teleported you back to the tower and you changed into your pajamas, presenting the sweatshirt to Loki. He looked hurt and concerned. “Did I do something wrong?” You laughed and gave him a hug. “Not at all, trickster. It just doesn’t smell like you anymore.” He sighed in relief and pulled the hoodie on, both of you climbing into Loki’s bed. He wrapped his arm around you as you used him as a pillow. “Did you have a good birthday, even with the miserable morning?” You looked up at him as sleep started to make over. “The best one yet. I love you, Loki.” You barely heard him say that he loved you, too as sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I need to clarify some ages. Your going into your senior year of college and Peter is going into his junior year, so it’s not creepy. 
> 
> And again, thank you so much for reading so far. I know I don’t reply to comments, but that’s just because I have no idea what to say and I am so grateful. Just thank you so, so much and I really hope you’re enjoying the story. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a battle in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but there is some blood mentioned.

The rest of the team threw you a small surprise party the next day. It was really sweet and everyone had gotten you a present, even though you always felt awkward when people gave you free stuff. Your favorites were a pair of katanas from Nat and a little tabby  kitten from Loki. You decided to name her Frigga, which almost made him burst with joy. You were a little confused about the katanas, but it was Natasha, so you didn’t question it.

Tony was the last one to give you a gift. “So you’re probably confused about the swords, but we thought you might want a backup weapon when you come with us on our mission this afternoon.” You almost dropped the blades in surprise. You looked up at your brother with pure shock plastered across your face. “You mean it? I can come with you on the mission?” Tony picked up Frigga and scratched her chin. “Yeah, I mean, you’re out of school for the summer and you’ve been training for a year and a half. A little practice with the katanas before we leave later today and you’ll be ready to come with us. I will need your suit so I can add some sheaths, though.”

You leapt up and hugged Tony, slightly squashing Frigga in the process, but she seemed to enjoy the attention. You ran into your room to change into your workout clothes after giving your necklace to Tony, ignoring your uneaten piece of cake. You met up with Nat in the gym and she handed you the swords. “What if I hurt you?” She gave you a face, so you shrugged off your concerns and fell into a fighting stance. The redhead lunged at you and you were only barely able to parry her strike. You dropped and swept her legs out from under her, putting one of your blades against her throat.

Nat pushed you off and you let her up before she tackled you, knocking one of the swords out of your grip. She pinned you to the ground and you were able to wrestle your hand clasping the other blade free. You brought your knee up and hit her in the abdomen, knocking her off of you. You rolled with her and landed straddling her waist, trapping her arms under your knees. You placed the katana against her throat again. Nat laughed. “That’s better. My only note is that later today, you need to be ready for a fake out like that.”

You got off of her, but didn’t help her stand just in case she pulled the same trick again, opting instead to retrieve your discarded blade. You were just sheathing it when you heard Nat curse, pain filling her voice. She always did the absolute most to hide when she was injured, so even with just the one little expression, you knew something was very wrong. Turning around, you saw blood soaking through a tear in her pants. “I hurt you!” You rushed over and looked at the wound.

Natasha tried to wave you away, claiming that it wasn’t deep and it didn’t hurt. She was wrong. The cut was _very_ deep and you were surprised she was even standing. You called for a stretcher from JARVIS and called Tony while helping Nat up. “Yeah, wassup?” You ripped off part of your shirt to use as makeshift bandages. “So I cut Nat pretty deep on accident, but she’s insisting it’s not bad. We’re on the way to the med bay now, but she’s not going to be able to go on the mission.”

You hung up on your brother when you reached the med bay. You eased Natasha onto the table and went to get some numbing. “This is gonna hurt.” Nat rolled her eyes and gave you the finger. Normally you would retaliate with a stringing retort, but you had just maimed her, so you let it slide. You filled the syringe and administered the shot. “It’ll be a few minutes before it kicks in and I can put in stitches, so I’m gonna clean the wound in the meantime.” She nodded and you got some supplies.

You tried to be gentle when you were cleaning the cut, but it was really bad and every time you hit an overly sensitive spot, Natasha hissed in pain. It was about twenty minutes before her leg was fully numb. You had to give her fifteen stitches in total, and you had to get a wheelchair for her to use for the rest of the day.

The rest of the team caught up with you on the communal floor. Bruce rushed to Nat’s side to check your handiwork. When he deemed it satisfactory, he turned to the group. “I’m gonna stay here with Natasha. It’s a relatively small mission, and you won’t need the other guy.” You all agreed and Tony said that you should head out. You made a quick trip up to your floor to say goodbye to Loki. He was in his room, reading and you gave him a quick hug and kiss before turning to leave. Loki caught you by the wrist and turned you to face him again. “Don’t get hurt.” You gave him another kiss. “I won’t.”

You piled into the car and Steve gave you a quick debriefing of what was going on. “So this is really low key, just a few Hydra scouts JARVIS found when he was sifting through city security footage. You and Clint are going to go in from the front and Tony’s gonna circle around back if you need backup. Thor and I are really only here if something goes drastically wrong.” You nodded and Tony gave you your necklace back. You activated the suit and slipped the katanas into the sheaths on your back.

The car was parked a few blocks away to avoid detection and you and Clint took off in the direction of the Hydra officers. When you were just a block away, you heard an alarm call from behind you. You whipped around to see an officer on patrol, and Clint took them out quickly with an arrow. The two of you continued until you reached the base. You checked that Tony was in position before busting the door down. You scanned the room to see about twenty officers, all poised ready for a fight.

You started firing off blasts from your gloves as Clint made it rain arrows. You tried to hold your ground, but seven of the officers were able to back you into a corner. You kept blasting until one of them came up with the idea to jam the heart of your blasters with the butt of their gun. They struck and you heard the woman in your suit. “Miss Stark, blasters are currently offline.” You cursed before thanking her. You pulled out your katanas and started swinging.

Taking out the circle keeping you in the corner, you threw one of your swords at an officer that was sneaking up behind Clint. You saw he was almost out of arrows, so you started ripping them from his fallen victims. You reached where he was standing and handed him the arrows you had salvaged. Another scan of the room revealed that there were only two or three Hydra left, and you flew over and took them out with your blades. You turned back to your partner, but before you deactivated your armor, you had the lady in your suit do a scan to see if he had any injuries. “Hawkeye has a bullet wound through his upper arm.” You sighed. Honestly, you expected at least one bullet wound, Clint _always_ got shot. “Thank you,” you paused. “What do I call you?”

“I currently have no name, Miss Stark.” “Well we can’t have that. What do you think about Megan?” You heard some whirls as the voice contemplated. “That sounds very nice, Miss Stark.” “Well thank you for all your help, Megan.” You deactivated your suit and crossed to Clint. You ripped some fabric off of a nearby Hydra and wrapped it around the bullet wound on Clint’s arm. “Let’s go home.”

*******

After a quick shower you went to look for Loki. You found him sitting on the couch talking to Natasha. You lingered in the doorway for a second, taking a picture on your phone before walking all the way in. You flopped down on the couch and Loki gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his conversation. You laid your head on Loki’s lap and he absent mindedly ran his fingers  through your hair. They were talking about different fighting techniques on Asgard, but they were both itching to hear how your first mission had gone.

“Alright, my little warrior, what happened?” You shot up into a sitting position, your grin stretching from ear to ear. “It was great! It was just Clint and I and I was all like ‘Pew! Pew! Pew!’ They got me in a corner and broke my blasters, Tony’s fixing them now, but I pulled out the swords, and Clint and I were able to take out all the officers, without any help from anyone else!” You fell back down into your boyfriend’s lap. He looked down at you, pride filling his face.

“It sounds like it was lots of fun.” You nodded and Loki handed you his sweatshirt. “Here’s something to mark the occasion. I have worn it along day, so I think you will find it satisfactory again.” You slipped it on and looked at the time. It was midnight, so you bid Nat and Loki goodnight and headed into Loki’s bedroom, slipping under the covers and quickly falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter based on my own skin tone, which is so pale I burn if I even think about going in the sun, so please feel free to substitute in your own.

You were bored out of your mind. You couldn’t sleep last night, so you ended up getting out of bed for the day at five am. You had already practiced with your katanas, run through your hand to hand combat exercises, and scooped Frigga’s litter box. It was only eight in the morning, and Loki wasn’t even up yet. You took a shower in your room before wandering back into Loki’s. You decided to take a look at some of the many books Loki had adorning his walls.

The first one you grabbed was in Asgardian, so you put that one back. Most of them were in other languages. Eventually you picked a small leather-bound book in English. “It’s the same one I read to you before. I translated it.” You looked back to see that Loki had woken up and pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard, Frigga purring contentedly on his lap. You sat down next to him and opened the book. “How long have you been awake?”

He kissed your temple. “I woke up when you came back in. I would have told you, but you were just so beautiful looking through the books.” You felt heat rise to your cheeks and you tucked your head down into his side, reaching down and scratching your kitten’s back. When your blush went away, you turned back to the book in your hands. You scanned the page. “These are fairy tales!”

“Yes, it is a collection of children's tales from Asgard.” You read through the titles. They seemed very similar to the classics in Midgard, and you couldn’t wait to read through them. Loki left to go get himself some breakfast, Frigga trotting along behind him, and you were about to dive into the first story when the last one caught your eye. Your read it and you were left shocked. The tale depicted Frost Giants as the villains, specifically Laufey, who you knew to be Loki’s biological father.

You tore the pages out and threw them across the room, enraged at how the Asgardians treated the Frost Giants. Sure they had done some bad stuff in the past, but everyone is capable of change. You might also be a little biased since your Frost Giant treated you so well. You flipped back to the beginning and started reading. Loki returned when you were about halfway through the book and he went to take a shower. You had finished all the stories by the time he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, once again granting you access to that godly sight.

“I forgot to get some clothes.” You could hear the smirk in his voice, he definitely did that on purpose. He grabbed a shirt and some jeans from his closet before retreating back into the bathroom. He came out for a second time and grabbed his leather jacket. “Okay, come on.” You closed the book after looking at a few of the illustrations and stared up at him quizzically. He extended a hand in your direction and you took it, hauling yourself into a standing position.

“Where are we going?” He lead you through the living room and kitchen to the elevators. “I thought it might be fun to go on a date.” You stepped into the elevator and pushed yourself up on your toes to place a kiss on his cheek. “That sounds great.” Loki leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. You opened your mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

The two of you were fully making out when you felt the elevator stop and heard the doors open. You broke away from the kiss to see Bruce staring at you and Loki. You chewed at your lip as you ducked your head, stepping slightly behind your boyfriend. Bruce stepped hesitantly into the elevator and pushed the button for the lab. He opened his mouth to speak, but Loki cut him off. “You don’t need to fill this silence.” “Oh thank God.” You stood awkwardly, doing your best to stifle your laughter. Your resolve crumbled as soon as the doors closed when Bruce stepped out.

“What’s so funny?” Loki turned to you and cocked an eyebrow. You talked through your laughter. “I don’t even know.” Loki smiled and turned back to the doors while you wrangled your giggles into submission. You reached the ground floor and Loki said hello to Howe as you walked passed, making you smile - he really was making an effort to be a better person. He grabbed your hand and the two of you walked to the park. Loki conjured a blanket and you laid down next to him, snuggling into his side.

“You read those stories fast.” You sighed and traced the different patterns in the leaves with your eyes. “I’ve always been a quick reader, especially if I like the subject.” Loki rubbed his thumb around the back of your hand. You could tell he wanted to ask you something, but you didn’t know what. “Did you read the last one?” You drew in a sharp breath, your anger returning in a flash. “Yes. I just want to say that it is totally unfair to judge a whole race based on the actions of a few.”

Loki sighed and hugged you tighter to him. He didn’t say anything else, so you considered the conversation over. With the sun warming your body and your relaxed state, your exhaustion finally caught up with you and you fell asleep in a public place for the first time.

***

You woke up an hour later, still pressed up against Loki. He had your phone out and you saw he was scrolling through Instagram. “How did you get into my phone?” He kissed the top of your head and continued scrolling. You tried to look at the screen, but he turned the phone away from you. “Please, not only could I easily come up with an enchantment to break into it, but you had a four character password. Guess what it was.” You sat up and brushed your hair back out of your face. “Loki.”

He pulled himself up to sit beside you and finally showed you what he was looking at. “It seems that some fans spotted us.” You took your phone from his hand and scrolled through the tag _lokilove_. There were tons of pictures of your nap and of Loki kissing your forehead. Most of them were actually pretty attractive considering you were asleep. You held up your phone and dragged Loki into frame. You took a picture and, after receiving approval from the raven haired man, posted it with the caption ‘Lazy day dates! #lokilove’

You stood up with help from Loki and he vanished the blanket, engulfing your hand in his. You resumed your walk around the park, stopping briefly at an ice cream cart. You walked along all the different paths for hours, talking about different aspects of Asgard. “I wish I could see it.” Loki looked down and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Do you really want to deal with Odin? He might not approve of you since he doesn’t approve of me.”

“I don’t care. I want to meet Frigga and see where you grew up.” He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll see what I can do.” You headed back to the tower and once you were at your level, you headed into your room to change into your pajamas. You took one look in the mirror and groaned. You hadn’t put on any sunscreen and your shoulders were bright pink.

You went to the medical cabinet and grabbed some aloe. You walked to the mirror in the hall and started to rub it in, sighing softly at the relief it brought your scorched skin. Loki walked up behind you and placed his hands around your waist, resting his head on top of yours. “My little warrior, what is causing you pain?” You closed the bottle and wiped the excess aloe on your pants. “Just a little sunburn, nothing serious.”

Loki looked very concerned. “Your sun burns you?” You whipped around. “Yours _doesn’t_?” Loki gave a soft chuckle and moved his hands to rest on your shoulders. “Now my healing magic is very limited, but I think I can help with your burns.” He closed his eyes and muttered some words in Asgardian. There was a slight glowing from under his palms, and when he took his hands away your burns were completely healed.

You gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose and turned around. “So what do you think. Popcorn for dinner? Falling asleep in front of the tv for the millionth time?” He kissed the top of your head and reached for the phone on the wall to order. “Perfect.”


	17. Chapter 17

You woke up late the next day. You found Loki in the gym, relentlessly attacking a punching bag. You waited until he noticed you lurking in the doorway to cross to where he was standing. You leaned up to give him a kiss as he pulled his raven hair into a ponytail. “So, what’s wrong?” Loki smiled and shook his head. “You know me too well. I’m getting my frustration out before we go to Asgard.” You gasped and squeezed his hand.

“Do you mean it?” He nodded and you squealed in delight. “But I don’t know anything about etiquette, and I have nothing to wear, and-” Loki cut you off swiftly with a kiss. “Don’t worry, my little warrior, Thor will be coming as well, and between the two of us we’ll be able to teach you everything you need to know. As for clothing, I will take care of it.”

You gave Loki a tight hug, not caring that he was covered in sweat. He pushed you away, “Love, now you have to clean yourself as well.” You brushed his arms away and continued the hug. “As if I wasn’t going to take a shower when I’m going to meet your mother.” When you got to your floor, you ducked into your respective rooms. When you finally emerged after your very thorough shower, you were dressed in some leggings and an oversized t-shirt, knowing Loki was going to conjure some beautiful dress for you.

Thor and Loki were waiting for you in the living room. You sat down on the couch, ready to learn as many Asgardian manners as you could. It took about two hours to teach you everything they knew, Loki more so than Thor, and when you were done Loki dressed you in a simple light blue dress. Despite the lack of extravagant additions to the gown, it was still gorgeous. It was made of velvet, and all the edges were trimmed in detailed gold embroidery. Your hair was tucked into a French braid with a golden headband woven in.

You were feeling a little light-headed from your nerves. You stumbled slightly, partly because of how nervous you were, and partly because of the heels you were wearing. Loki placed a steadying hand on the small of your back and you went to say goodbye to everyone. Tony had tears in his eyes, and Bucky hugged you very tightly. You had become very close friends and he whispered in your ear “I know he’s reformed, and if you trust him, I trust him, but if he does anything to betray you, I will slit his throat.”

You finished saying goodbye and Loki teleported you to the middle of a field, where the press wouldn’t be able to make a big deal of the bifrost. Loki cast a spell to change into his formal Asgardian armor, and Thor summoned a bolt of lighting to change into his. _Very classy,_ you thought. “Heimdall, bring us to Asgard.” Loki wrapped an arm around your waist and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Traveling by bifrost can be disorienting the first time.”

The rainbow descended from the sky and struck where you were standing. It doused you in freezing air at first before being replaced by scorching heat. It only lasted a few seconds and then you were in a huge golden room. In the middle stood a tall man with golden eyes, hands clasped on a sword. You recognized him as Heimdall and gave him a small curtsy, and he gave you a bow in return.

Thor walked straight up to the man and clapped him on the back, breaking into a huge smile. “Heimdall, it is good to see you!” Heimdall smiled back before turning to you. “May I ask your name and business, my lady?” You squeaked slightly and hid behind Loki. The god gave your hand a small squeeze before answering on her behalf. “This is Lady Stark of Midgard. I am courting her and she wished to see Asgard.”

Heimdall nodded his head and stepped aside, allowing you to see the Asgardian skyline. You drew in a long breath as you took it in. It was absolutely beautiful. There were two horses waiting for the three of you. Loki mounted the first one and held out his hand to help you. Thor grabbed your waist and hoisted you up, seating you in front of Loki. You wrapped your hands around his neck and he placed a kiss on your head as the horse took off.

The ride lasted a few minutes, and you swore you didn’t blink the whole time, afraid that if you did you would wake up. You reached the palace and all the nerves that had settled during the ride came rushing back. Thor helped you down and addressed you as Loki dismounted. “I will go ahead and tell Mother and Father of your arrival.” He departed and you turned to Loki, chewing your lip. Loki kissed your forehead, and it helped a little.

“Just be yourself. I’m sure Mother will love you.” You took a deep breath and Loki guided you through the halls. When you reached the giant gold doors - was everything gold in this place? - you hesitated. You took one more breath before the doors opened. The first thing you saw was Odin sitting in an enormous throne in the center of the room. To his left stood a woman who you understood was Frigga. She was absolutely gorgeous. You walked slowly to the center of the room and managed to bend into a deep curtsy.

You stayed in the awkward position as you delivered your rehearsed greeting. “My King and Allfather, Odin, and my Queen and Allmother, Frigga. It is an honor to be in your presence and I thank you for allowing me into your kingdom.” You counted the heartbeats until Odin responded. “Rise, child. Let me have a look at you.” You scrambled into a standing position, closing your eyes as you felt the Allfather’s scorching gaze sweep over your body.

“What kind of spell had Loki put you under? My wife will be able to break it.” You had prepared yourself to be insulted, ridiculed, and chased out of Asgard, but you were not ready for Loki to be on the receiving end of it. You glanced around, searching for the god, but your gaze landed on Frigga. She nodded encouragingly, and you found your voice. “My Lord, Loki has not placed any spell on me. I have fallen in love with him.”

Odin scoffed. “Do you know of his heritage?” You nodded and swallowed, making the darning decision to look him in the eye. He returned your look with a steady gaze. “If you insist, I will believe you.” He waved you away and you turned to leave. Loki caught up with you at the door, and your knees gave out as soon as they closed.

Loki swept your legs up and carried you bridal style through the palace. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on your temple. “That went well.” You looked at him like he was crazier than usual. “Are you kidding? I don’t think it could have gone worse.” You motioned for him to set you down, and once you were on solid ground you tackled him in a hug, knocking both of you to the floor. “Never let me speak to Odin by myself again.” You leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. You heard a soft giggle behind you and you whipped around to see Frigga standing there. You leapt into a curtsy, but Frigga placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Please child, I am not my husband. He means well, but can often come on a little strong.” You gingerly rose from the curtsy and looked at the woman in front of you. She gave you a reassuring smile before speaking again. “I would like to apologize for my son’s rudeness. He failed to introduce you.” Loki stepped to your side and offered an outstretched arm. You took it and he began the formal introduction once again.

“Forgive me, Mother. This is Lady Stark of Midgard. She has allowed me the honor of courting her, and she wished to meet you and Asgard.” The Allmother nodded and Loki gently lowered his hand. She bowed her head to you and Loki nodded at you to return the gesture. “If I may steal her away from you, my son, I wish to take my possible future daughter to tea.” Loki nodded his head and gave you a thumbs up. You laughed, but quickly schooled your amusement back into submission.

Frigga brought you to the palace gardens where a small tea set and two servants stood waiting. You waited until Frigga was seated before you sat yourself. One of the servants came and poured the tea and added sugar and cream to Figgas. They look at you questioningly. “Oh! Um, just some honey, please?” They stirred the honey into your cup and you took a sip. It was absolutely delicious, just like Loki did at home.

“Is Loki treating you well?” The silky voice drew you out of your daydreams. “Yes, he treats me very well. He is always doing small things for me, like taking me out to the park, showing me the stars for the first time…” You trailed off, a stark struck look plastered across your face. You took another sip of your tea as Frigga continued. “Well, I am glad to hear that. He always was a considerate child, Thor stabbing and homicidal tendencies aside.” Frigga sipped her own tea and you reached for a cookie. “He hasn’t done any of that since his time back in Midgard.”

Frigga smiled at you. “That’s enough of Loki talk. I wish to know about you. Tell me what your life is like.” You were a little surprised that the Allmother would want to know anything about your personal life, but you weren’t about to object. “Well, you probably know a little about my older brother, Tony Stark,” she nodded and you continued. “I’m currently in college, a linguistics major. I work as a part of the Avengers between classes and…” You wracked your brain for any kind of interesting trivia you could tell her. “I once went 36 hours without sleeping.”

She laughed and you let out a breath before downing the rest of your tea. You were eternally grateful that this was going well, since you knew that Loki held his mother’s opinion in such high esteem. You continued to talk with Frigga as the sun started to set. “Oh! It’s time to join the Allfather for dinner.” You were comfortable with Frigga now, but Odin was a whole other ballgame.

When you got to the Great Hall, you saw that Thor, Loki, and Odin were already seated. All three stood when Frigga entered, and she glided to her seat next to her husband. Loki got up and pulled a seat out next to his own and you sat down, nuzzling your head into his hand for a second. Thor and Odin resumed their conversation while Loki turned to you.

“How was your afternoon with Mother?” He grabbed your hand and ran his thumb over that back of it. “It was absolutely amazing. We had tea in the gardens - I definitely want to look at those more - and we talked some about me, some about you.” You tickled his his ribs, and you could tell he was curious about the details of your conversation, but Thor caught his attention.

“Isn’t that right, brother?” Loki snatched his hand away from yours and turned to where Thor was sitting expectantly. “My apologies, could you repeat the question?” Thor laughed and turned back to Odin. “See, Father, Loki is clearly devoted to Lady Stark.” Odin sighed and took a swig from his goblet, turning to Frigga and striking up a new conversation.

Loki rolled his eyes. You reached under the table and grabbed his hand again and you saw a soft smile dance across his lips. Dinner was served family style, with everything laid out in the middle. You were still nervous, so you might have placed a few more potatoes on your plate than normal. You heard Odin chuckle and you turned bright red as he said “She certainly has an appetite, Loki.” Loki squeezed your hand upon seeing your embarrassment, but you didn’t look at anything but your plate for the rest of the meal.

After dinner was finished, you and Loki excused yourselves. You took his outstretched arm and he led you through the gardens on the way to his room. It was a warm night, and Loki changed you into a blue silk sleeveless dress. You walked silently along the paths until you came to a clearing. “Close your eyes.” You gave Loki a kiss and compiled. You heard him mutter a spell and he guided you onto a blanket and then onto your back. “Okay, open.”

There were ten times as many stars than on Midgard. You saw Loki smiling out of the corner of your eye, but you just stared up at the sky. Loki pointed out the different constellations, and you felt the stress of the day start to crash down on you. You started to fall asleep, and you vaguely remembered being carried to bed and Loki’s slender arms wrapping around you, lulling you to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

You woke to find Loki missing from your side. You got up, stretching, and wandered over to a desk in the corner of the room to find a note.

_I had some matters to attend to, my little warrior. I will see you at breakfast.  
     -Loki_

He had placed an ornate gold and green necklace next to the paper, and you picked it up and put it on, smiling to yourself. You jumped when you heard knocking on the door. Traversing the length of the room, you opened the door a sliver to see two female servants. They curtsied slightly when they saw you. “Please excuse us, Lady Stark. We are here to help you bathe and dress for the day.” You opened the door all the way and they came in, carrying a few dresses.

The first woman placed one of the garments on the bed and hung the other few in the ridiculously large closet. The other woman went into the bathroom and started playing with the many, many handles. Once she deemed the water ready, she came back to help you undress. You were never really self-conscious, you were fine wearing a bikini in front of other people, but being completely naked was another thing.

“Oh, it’s okay. I can get it on my own.” She immediately stopped and looked to the ground. “Have I done something wrong, my lady?” You felt a small blush creep up your cheeks. Of course they didn’t think anything of it, they probably helped dozens of people bathe. “No, not at all. I’m Midgardian and not used to Asgardian culture yet, that’s all. Please continue.” She resumed her work and soon you were being lead to the baths, stark naked.

The water was absolutely perfect. You were sore from being so tense yesterday, and the warm water was just what you needed. The other servant also came in, having finished laying out your clothes for the day, and together they washed you. When they were done, you tried to reach for the towel yourself, but they stopped you, explaining what they were supposed to do as they did it. You were glad they understood your timidness, and you did your best to not get in their way.

The dress they choose for you was an off the shoulder gray silk gown with bell-shaped sleeves. The women twisted your hair into an elegant side ponytail and placed a small tiara on the top of your head, matching perfectly with your golden heels. When they had finished, you thanked them profusely and headed down to the Great Hall.

You got lost a few times, having to step aside and ask the guard for directions, but you eventually found your way to the room you were looking for. So far, only Thor was there, and you walked straight up to him, showing off your etiquette lessons by giving him a small curtsy. The golden haired god enveloped you in a hug. “How was your first night in Asgard?” He pulled out a chair for you and you sat down, thanking him.

“It was great. I got to know the Queen, and Loki took me stargazing. Everything about this place is absolutely beautiful.” “That’s how I know you will fit in.” You turned around to see Loki standing in the doorway. You rose from your chair and crossed over to the god. You leaned up and placed a kiss square on his lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up, carrying you back and plopping you down on the table. “Loki, shouldn’t I be sitting in a chair? What happens if Odin walks in and sees this?”

Loki started tickling you, and you squirmed around uncontrollably. “What? This? Don’t worry, love. The morning meal is informal, and the Allfather takes his early in the morning. You, on the other hand, have almost slept till the midday meal.” You ducked your head and pushed on Loki’s chest, trying to stop his tickle attack. You heard a shutter from beside you and looked to see Thor holding your phone.

“How did you get that?” Thor shrugged and slipped the device back into one of the hidden pockets in his armor. “I grabbed it before we left. I thought you might like to have some pictures.” You extracted yourself from Loki’s arms and gave Thor a hug. “Thank you.” You turned back to your boyfriend. “Where were you this morning?”

He placed a kiss on the tip of your nose. “I spoke with the Lady Sif about possibly training with you this afternoon, if you want, of course.” You jumped off the table and whirled around, grabbing a few pieces of food in one hand, and Loki in the other. You started running to the door, dragging the startled god behind you. “Oh my God, that sounds amazing! You have to help me find something to wear…” You kept listing off things that needed to be done, Loki smiling the whole time.

***

Loki had called for some armor to be sent to your room, and this time you were thankful of the servants to help you get dressed, there were so many clasps and different pieces you would have never been able to get it on yourself. The armor was form fitting with chinks at the joints. It was mostly silver with touches of green woven into the pattern. You left your hair in its side ponytail, not wanting to undo this morning’s work.

Sif was waiting for you in the courtyard, doing some warm-up exercises with a javelin. She stopped when she saw you, and you started to dip into a curtsy, but Sif stopped you. “That’s only needed for the royals.” You stood back up, a light dusting of pink adorning your cheeks. Sif turned to the weapons rack. “What do you want?”

You activated your suit and grabbed your katanas out of their sheaths, deactivating it again before Sif could turn back around. “If you don’t mind,” she finally faced you and widened her eyes slightly when she saw that you had swords now. “I’ll use my own weapons.” She gave you a devilish grin, and you could tell the two of you would be great friends.

You took your places on opposites sides of the courtyard, each dropping into a fighting stance. You could feel her looking you over, and you did the same. She held almost the exact same stance as you, and you began to see all over her concealed blades. Sif lunged first, striking out at your arm. You ducked underneath, pulling out a few of the hidden knives as you did. She paused for a moment, clearly surprised you knew about the knives. You took advantage of her distraction, putting one katana on her stomach and the other on her back.

“I believe that means I have won this round?” You dropped your arms to your sides and cocked your head at her. You thought for a moment she was going to be upset, but she just threw her head back in laughter. “I believe that you did. How did you know about the blades?” You shrugged and started to chuckle as well.

“I live in the city, and work with the Avengers. I picked it up.” You retook your positions opposite each other to start another session. You spared for hours, missing dinner in the process. You finally went back up to Loki’s room as the sun was starting to set. He was reading on the bed, and looked up when you came in.

You crossed over to him, leaning down to kiss him. He leaned back as you leaned in, wrinkling his nose in the process. “My little warrior, darling, love of my life. You stink.” You feigned offense and decided to retaliate, draping your entire body over his. He grumbled something about you needing to wash and how you crushed his book. “Loki, I’ve been sparing all day. Can you just do some kind of spell?”

He sighed and repeated an incantation and you felt the layer of sweat and grime come off your body. You started falling asleep and Loki, deciding he wasn’t going to be able to finish his book, turned off the light and laid the rest of the war down. “By the way,” his voice silky as ever as he ran his hands through your hair, “Odin is throwing a celebration for Thor before we leave tomorrow evening.” You didn’t even have enough energy to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STARK naked Hehe!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki are naked for a little bit. Nothing sexual, though.

You groaned and rolled over, rubbing your eyes. It had been a mistake to skip dinner to keep fighting, all your muscles were screaming in agony. Loki was still asleep beside you, one arm thrown over your waist. He was so peaceful when he slept, none of his daily stress showed. You gently pressed a kiss into his forehead, wishing you could take a picture of this. You felt him stir and watched as he opened his eyes. “Good morning, my little warrior.”

“Good morning, trickster.” He stretched and kissed you on the lips. You started to sit up, but flopped back down when your muscles protested. Loki looked down at you, worry creasing his brow. He placed a hand on your abdomen, and you saw a slight green mist. “Love, you’ve overextended yourself. You need to take it easy today.” You huffed.

“But I wanted to go down to the market before the party! This is my last day in Asgard and I plan to make the most of it, sore muscles or not.” You heard a familiar knocking and Loki got up to answer it. He sent the servants away, thanking them and saying that he was going to help you get ready today. He walked into the bathroom and you heard him turn on the bath water.

Loki returned to you. “I’m going to act as your personal servant today, but I will not push your boundaries.” You thank him and asked him to turn around as you undressed. You hauled yourself up from the bed just to fall right back down on the floor. Loki turned back around and lifted you up, bridal style.

“I don’t think I can undress myself.” You could already feel your blush beginning to form as Loki set you down on the counter. You clung onto him, hiding your head in his neck. “Would you like me to do it?” You nodded slowly. “If you start to feel uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.” You nodded again and he started pulling at the hem of your nightgown. You lifted your arms so he could pull it all the way off, leaving you in just your panties. Loki did not look down, maintaining eye contact with you the whole time.

He picked you up slightly and took off your underwear, carrying you over to where the bath waited. He had to look down then to make sure he didn’t bump you into anything, and you chewed your lip, knowing that he saw all of you. Your embarrassment didn’t last much longer. When you hit the water, you let out a sigh, all the soreness leaving your muscles. Loki turned to leave, but you caught his ankle. He turned back to you, and you averted your gaze. “Join me?”

It was barely a whisper, and Loki leaned down to kiss the top of your head. “Are you sure?” You gathered up your courage and looked him in the eye. “Yes.” Loki stood and discarded of his pajamas, going slowly just in case you changed your mind. He reached his underwear and paused, silently asking if he should continue. You nodded one last time and he took them off. You tried not to look, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Loki was in the tub in a flash, but you had already seen. He definitely lived up to his godly status.

“Love, come here for a second.” You scooched across the bath to where Loki was. He guided you to a sitting position between his knees, a respectful distance away, your back to him. He started to work out the knots in your back and you leaned into his touch. “Can you tell me what this party will be like?” He continued to work as he spoke.

“Mother said that it was in honor of our visit, but it is really in honor of Thor’s visit. It takes place at dusk, and there will be nobles from all of the realms, and lots of dancing. It will be formal, so all the etiquette you learned before we came will be put to the test.” You hummed in response as Loki worked out the last of your knots. You turned around and kiss him before pushing away.

“Can I wash your hair?” Loki laughed and took the reverse position of before, Loki sitting in front of you. You grabbed some shampoo and started to massage it into his scalp. He closed his eyes and leaned back against your chest. You stiffened for a moment and he sat back up, but you guided him to lean on you again. You used a cup to rinse the shampoo out before following up with conditioner.

When you finished washing his hair, you played with it for a while, twirling it into different styles. The water started to cool off and you softly prodded Loki in the side. He opened one eye and looked back at you. “I think we should probably go. I want to get souvenirs for everybody.”

***

The market was so unlike the palace. You were dressed in a plain long-sleeved yellow dress, rushing from stall to stall. So far you had gifts for everyone except for Bucky. Loki kept pointing out weapons, and you had gotten deadly toys for most of your friends, but you wanted to get Bucky something different, he was your best friend - besides Loki.

You wandered over to a jewelry booth, absentmindedly looking through the pieces. You found yourself looking at the tiaras, and Loki came up behind you, plucking one off the stand and placing it on your head. You looked into a mirror and saw that he had chosen a silver and gold circlet with embedded gems all around, matching in color to the gem on your choker.

You absolutely loved it. “Loki can I have this?” Loki smiled and took the tiara back off and told you to keep looking for something for Bucky while he paid. You gave his hand a quick squeeze and turned to keep scanning the booths. You went to turn into a stall when you ran into someone. You ducked your head, mumbling an apology. You tried to continue on your path, but the man grabbed your wrist.

“Watch where you’re going.” You apologized again and tugged slightly at your wrist, but his grip remained steadfast. “I think we need to teach you a lesson.” He wound up his fist, but you quickly grabbed the dagger you had strapped to your ankle. You twisted your trapped hand, breaking the man’s thumb in the process, while simultaneously knocking his feet out from under him and pressing the blade against his throat.

“I think I need to teach _you_ a lesson.” The venom in your voice was apparent, and you pressed the knife a little deeper, not enough to really hurt, but just enough to scar. “Stay the fuck away from me.” You let the man up and sheathed the dagger as Loki approached. He raised an eyebrow at you and you dismissed him with a wave of your hand. “I took care of it.” You finally entered the shop and immediately saw what you were looking for.

You walked up and grabbed the gloves. They were made of a navy blue material with patterns embroidered across the backs. You knew that structure and repetition helped calm Bucky when his memories started to catch up with him. You practically ran to the counter to pay, right behind you. The person behind the register seemed a little surprised at seeing a prince in the market, but they quickly schooled back their features.

Loki sent the last item back to his chambers and the two of you walked back towards the palace. You talked to a few Asgardians along the way. It was getting late by the time you got back, so you and Loki headed straight up to his room to get ready. You waited until he was fully dressed in his ceremonial armor and shooed him out - you wanted to keep your dress a surprise - right as the servants came in to help you get dressed. You kissed Loki before closing the door on him.

You turned to the women, a grin stretching from ear to ear. “Okay, so first things first. I have been incredibly rude, and I must apologize. May I ask your names?” They looked surprised for a moment before they recovered, curtsying. “Lady Stark, I am Ingrid.” They stood back up. “And I am Alva.” You curtsied to them. “It’s nice to meet you Ingrid and Alva. You have beautiful names.” You told them your first name and asked them to call you by it.

You started to strip out of your sweaty clothes while Ingrid filled the tub with cold water and Alva started getting everything set out. You dunked into the bath, shivering slightly in the cool water. You washed yourself quickly, wanting to give Ingrid and Alva as much time as they needed to get you ready. You got out and dried yourself off. The girls got to work on your hair and makeup.

Alva was the best makeup artist you had ever seen. With just a flick of the brush in her hand you had beautifully blended green and black eyeshadow. She gave you perfectly sculpted wings with your black eyeliner, lined with gold. Alva finished off your makeup with a dark maroon matte lipstick. Ingrid was a miracle worker in her own way. She put your hair into soft curls, pinning the front back out of your face. She pulled a few strands out to frame your face and both she and Alva stood back to admire their handiwork.

You stood up and walked to where your dress was laid out on the bed. You smiled at how beautiful it was. It was made out of a dark green velvet material. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with black lace that went all the way up to the base of your neck. The skirt had a long train with a gold stripe at the base, matching with your green elbow-length gloves. The final touch was to put on the tiara Loki had bought you earlier that day, and you were ready.

You walked down to the Grand Hall. All the tables were cleared to the edges of the room where they were laiden with food. You couldn’t find any of the royal family yet, so you decided to just hang out in the corner until Thor or Loki got there. You saw a few nobles looking at you funny, but you ignored them, staring at the door. Everyone grew quiet as Odin and Frigga appeared, both dressed extremely elegantly.

Frigga spotted you and you gave a small curtsy. “You look lovely, Lady Stark. I believe that my sons will be down soon.” You bowed your head before responding. “That you, My Lady. You look simply divine.” She headed off in another direction and you resumed your post in the corner. Thor was the next one to arrive and you practically bolted to his side. He gave you a bow and you responded accordingly before he pulled you in for a hug. “Lady Stark, you look beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself.” Thor threw his head back in a booming laugh. Soon, he was surrounded by a tight circle of nobles. You were feeling slightly claustrophobic, but Thor was the only one you knew, so you stuck to his side. You were lost in thought when someone started waving their hand in your face.

“Hellooo!” You snapped out of it and turned your full attention to the noble. “Hi! So, we’re wondering if you and Thor are a couple.” You turned to the god, your face bright red. “Oh! Um. Wel, n-no. I’m actually with L-Loki.” They all went silent and you felt like you had done something wrong. Thor sensed your discomfort and clapped you on the back, expressing his congratulations on the matter. The rest of the circle quickly followed suit and you relaxed a little.

Loki finally entered, scowling at the fact that he had to participate in a social event. You spotted him and crossed to where he was standing. He broke into a smile when he saw you and you almost knocked him over with the force of your hug. You hissed in his ear “Never let me get to a party before you again.” He kissed your cheek before extracting himself from your embrace.

“As you wish, my little warrior. I must say, you look positively gorgeous.” He lead you over to one of the tables where you picked up some kind of Asgardian wine. You took a sip, almost moaning at how good it tasted. You stayed by Loki’s side throughout the whole party. It was mostly just you and him, the occasional noble coming by to be polite.

After a few hours you heard a familiar song play. You set down your glass when you recognized it. You had heard it coming from Loki’s room a few times before you got together and it was the last dance at the courting celebration. You took Loki’s hand and slowly lead him to the middle of the dance floor, not caring if other people saw. You started dancing a traditional Asgardian dance, Thor had taught you just in case. Slowly, other couples left, leaving just you and Loki dancing to what you now considered as your song.

You felt the strange alcohol start to take effect, filling you with warmth. As the song came to an end, you felt much more daring than usual, and you pushed yourself up and connected your lips with his. His arms fell around your waist and pulled you deeper into the tender kiss. You broke away, gasping slightly - you swore that Asgardians could hold their breath longer than you - and Loki pressed his forehead against yours. You were suddenly very aware of the hundreds of people surrounding you and you whispered into Loki’s ear. “There are an awful lot of people here.”

He hugged you tightly. “Then let's go home.” He took your hand in his, stopping briefly to thank Odin and Frigga for their hospitality, you more than Loki, before heading to Heimdall to send you back. The gatekeeper deposited you right in front of the couch on your floor where the two of you collapsed, cuddling until you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long to post this. I’ve been really busy this week with performances, so I haven’t had much time to write. School is starting again soon, so I probably won’t be updating as regularly, but I promise that I’ll continue to work on this. Thanks so much and I hope you liked the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

You woke up still in your evening clothes. Loki was still passed out beside you, so you just closed your eyes and started to doze off again. You were just about to fall completely asleep when you heard someone burst through the door. You leapt to your feet, grabbing one of the daggers you kept under the couch. You whirled around and saw Tony and Natasha standing in the doorway with their hands up.

You sighed and checked to see if Loki was still asleep, he was. Setting down the knife, you walked over to Tony and Nat and ushered them into the elevator, going down to the communal floor. You walked out and kicked off your heels. “Is there a reason so had to bust into my home and disturb me?” You crossed to your chair and sat down, careful that you were still in your dress.

“Okay, first of all, it’s my tower. Second of all, it’s one in the afternoon.” You check the clock on the wall, Tony was right. Natasha pushed a button and hobbled over to where you were sitting. You checked her wound, it was healing nicely, and soon the rest of the Avengers were flooding into the room, minus Thor and Loki. They all took their respective chairs and turned to you expectantly.

“You look beautiful, doll.” You turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway, smiling at you. You went to get up, but stopped when the super soldier came to you. You gave him a big hug and he went to sit next to Steve. You sighed and recounted everything that had happened during your trip to Asgard, skipping over the part where you and Loki bathed together. Clint and Tony were in tears by the time you finished talking about all the romantic things Loki did for you.

“Oh! I got everyone gifts!” You told them to stay put while you went to get them. When you got to your level, you saw that Loki had stretched out along the whole couch, still asleep. You kissed his forehead and he smiled in his sleep before you gathered the presents. You headed back down and dumped the first in a pile next to your chair. You gave the gifts out, happy with everyone’s response.

You were most nervous when you gave Bucky his gift. You handed over the gloves and he was practically glowing with joy. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding when you saw his reaction. He put them on and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” You got up and started walking back over to the elevators.

“I’m gonna go change and wake Loki up.” You called the elevator and heard Tony from behind you. “He’s still asleep? Damn, Reindeer Games is really lazy.” You gave him the finger as the doors closed. When you got back up to the top floor, you crouched down next to the couch. You started placing kisses all over his face and rubbing your hand up and down his arm.

“Loki, it’s time to get up.” He mumbled and opened his eyes. You gave him one more kiss on the lips before standing up. “Come on, sleepy head. It’s past two in the afternoon and we’re both still in out evening cloths.” He groaned and you helped him stand up. You turned around and pulled your hair over your shoulder. “I’m going to change into some comfies, can you unzip me?” He pulled down the zipper and kissed that back of your neck. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a real kiss.

You pulled away and Loki whined at the loss of contact. You did your best impression of his smirk and sauntered into your room. You took off your dress and hung it up carefully. You put on Loki’s sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. You grabbed some wipes and took off your makeup before taking the pins out of your hair and pulling it up into a ponytail.

When you came back out you saw that Loki had changed into his flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy black t-shirt. He was making some tea in the kitchen and you walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “Do you know what would be fun?” He hummed and raised his eyebrows in response. “We should build a fort using all the blankets and pillows.”

Loki laughed and set down his mug. “Whatever you want, love.” You giggled with glee and dove for the couch. You started pulling off the cushions and standing them up to make the walls, using books Loki left sitting around as supports. Loki was soon by your side, his arms overflowing with blankets. You finished with the walls as Loki dropped his load into a pile beside you. “Okay, take the biggest blanket and drape it over top, careful not to knock the walls down.”

“You know, this would be a lot easier if we just used magic.” You swatted him on the arm playfully. “But that takes all the fun out of it!” He sighed and continued to arrange the blanket. You grabbed the extra blankets and crawled inside, spreading them out to cover the cold floor. “Loki, can you get me some pillows?” The pillows appeared in the entrance of the fort and you took them, placing them sporadically around the fort.

You scrambled back out of the little enclosure to where Loki was standing. You grabbed his hand and dropped back down on your knees. “Okay, come in.” He followed you back into the fort and you flopped down in the blankets, a smile covering your face. Loki smiled back at you and looked a little flushed. “Oh! Stay here, I’ll be right back.” You ran to your room and grabbed a fan. You plugged it into the wall in the living room and turned it on, putting it in the fort.

Loki immediately look better and he gathered you in his arms, summoning your computer and some snacks. You pulled up Netflix and picked a show, snuggling deeper into Loki’s embrace. He placed kisses up and down the exposed part of your neck and you smiled in response. Eventually it got too hot for you, even with the fan. You climbed out, followed closely by Loki and the two of you went into his room.

You settled on his bed and he grabbed the book you had kept him from finishing the other day. He had taken to reading out loud when you were with him and you started making little braids in his hair. He finished the book and laid down, allowing you to use him as a pillow. You soon fell asleep, Loki quickly following suit.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks went by fairly quickly. There were a couple missions and many date nights. Last night you had taken Loki to the movies for the first time. He had been terribly appalled about the cost of concessions, so you waited until you were in your seats before he just conjured some snacks for free. You had gotten back rather late, and after Loki gave a rant about how the whole conflict could have been avoided, you finally convinced him to go to sleep.

You woke up at three in the morning to find Loki sweating uncontrollably. You shook him, but he wouldn’t wake up. Running into the kitchen after you gathered yourself enough to think how you could help him, you grabbed all the ice you could. You dumped it on your boyfriend before grabbing fans and turning the air conditioning on. You went back and pulled all the blankets off the bed. Loki had stopped sweating and he was starting to turn blue. He finally opened his eyes and you breathed a sigh of relief.

His skin continued to turn blue and you saw that his eyes were red. While he was awake, he still seemed out of it, and you reached out to touch his face. It burned where your hand made contact, and you pulled back. You had no idea what else to do, and you felt panic start to set in. Suddenly, you had an idea. You ran to the phone on the wall and called your cell phone. It rung a few times before you heard someone pick up.

“Hello! Lady Stark is not here at the moment, may I take a message?” You practically yelled into the receiver. “Thor, thank the norns you still have my phone! I need you to come back home right now. Loki’s sick and I don’t know what to do!” You heard the line drop dead and you almost started crying. You looked up and saw the bifrost deposit Thor right in front of you. “Show me.”

You lead Thor to where Loki was laying, completely in his Jotun form. He was still awake, but he was acting like a child, playing with the ice surrounding him. Thor was at his side in an instant, pressing the back of his hand to Loki’s forehead. You went to warn him of the burning cold, but it didn’t seem to affect the god.

“He’s caught an Asgardian ailment. For a regular Asgardian, it would be similar to a Midgardian cold. But Loki is a Frost Giant.” He pulled his hand away and looked at you, worry in his eyes. “I’m going back to Asgard to get some healing supplies. Keep him cold.” You nodded and headed downstairs to the level directly below yours, which happened to be Steve’s and Bucky’s.

You grabbed the biggest cooler you could find and started loading all of their ice into it. Steve came in while you were working and cleared his throat. When you didn’t reply he continued. “May I ask what you’re doing with our ice?” You shook your head and checked that you had it all before continuing ransacking the ice from all floors.

By the time you got back to Loki, complete with three huge coolers of ice, his fingers were turning pink and he was back asleep. You quickly went to work covering him and soon his fingers were blue again. You turned the heater all the way off and grabbed some warmer clothes for yourself before sitting down next to Loki.

You opened the book you brought, the one Loki had translated for you, and started reading. Thor got back soon after you finished, carrying a few bottles of some Asgardian medicine. You covered your hands with the sleeves of your sweatshirt before tilting Loki’s sleeping head back so Thor could pour some liquid into it. The cold soon seeped through the thin layer and started burning your hands again, but you kept them there until you were sure it had all gone down his throat.

You warmed your hands with your breath and got up to get another book. You went into your room and grabbed the first book of the _Harry Potter_ series and a pair of gloves. When you got back Thor had stripped Loki down to his underwear and pulled his hair back, allowing as much of his skin to touch the ice as possible.

“Will he be okay?” You were incredibly worried about your boyfriend. You could deal with cuts, bruises, even emotional trauma, but you had no idea what to do about this alien sickness. Thor smiled at you. “I spoke with Mother, she’s Asgard’s best healer. She said if we follow her instructions, he’ll be fine.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “What do we need to do?”

“Keep him cold, he’ll heal best in his Jotun form. Mother said to make sure he swallows a bottle of these ground up herbs every day.” You nodded and thanked Thor for all the trouble he went through. It was still getting colder, so you took the discarded blankets and wrapped them around yourself, settling back down at Loki’s side and beginning to read to him again. Thor ducked out of the room and you shot him a thankful glance.

***

Loki’s fever had gone down soon after Thor had left and you felt that he was stable enough for you to take a nap. You set an alarm on your phone to wake you up in half an hour and you bookmarked your place so you could continue the story when you woke up. You ended up not being able to sleep longer than ten minutes so you FaceTimed your computer and set it to watch Loki when you went to explain why you had stolen ice from everyone.

You called a meeting in your living room, shushing people as they came in. Once everyone was seated you explained yourself. You weren’t sure if they knew about Loki’s Jotun heritage, so you tried to remain as vague as possible. “So, sorry I stole everyone’s ice. Loki’s sick with some Asgardian thing and Thor went to ask Frigga what to do and the ice is part of it.”

They looked like they had more questions, so you continued before they could ask. “That’s all I know.” You sent them away and checked your phone. Loki had flipped over and knocked some of the ice out of the way. You went back into his room and replaced it, sitting next to him and reading again.

Eventually you had to go and get yourself some food, so you grabbed as much as you could so you wouldn’t have to leave again for a long time. After a few hours you saw the ice was starting to melt so you purged the tower again, taking every cold thing in sight. Loki sighed when you piled it on top of him and he opened his eyes a little.

“Hey, trickster.” You ran a gloved hand over his hair. “I need you to get better soon, okay? I love you.” He closed his again and you placed a kiss on his forehead, ignoring the slight sting. You began reading again and you got halfway through _The Chamber of Secrets_ before you had to lay down. You stroked his cheekbone lightly before sleep claimed you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked scene again. No smut, just fluff

A few days later Loki had started to improve, he was waking up more regularly, even if it was for just a few seconds at a time. You used one hand to tilt his head back and the other to pour Frigga’s medicine into his mouth. “Come on, Loki, I need you to swallow.” You watched his adam’s apple bob as he did and you saw that he was falling asleep again. “Get better, I love you.”

Thor popped in a few minutes later, asking how Loki was doing. “He was awake and able to swallow the medicine himself today.” Thor nodded and went to his brother’s side. “I do not know if you can hear me, Brother, but Lady Stark and I miss you.” He rearranged some of the ice and made sure that you had everything you needed before leaving again.

You had finished all of the _Harry Potter_ series earlier that day and you continued with a random book you found in Loki’s room. A few hours later you heard Loki shift and you looked down to see him awake, looking at you with more clarity than he had in days. “Hello, my little warrior.” You lunged down and practically attacked his lips with yours. You had to pull back after a second, so you settled with holding his hand in your gloved one.

“Are you feeling any better?” He tried to push himself up to sitting, but you placed your other hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. “I believe so, what is with all of this ice and frozen food?” You were a little shocked. “You don’t remember anything?” He shook his head before responding. “I remember being incredibly hot and you reading to me, but nothing else.” He had been waking up more often now, so you thought he might have some recollection of what had happened to him, but you pushed your surprise aside and explain the course of the last few days.

“You got sick. Really sick with an Asgardian cold. Except you’re a frost giant, so it was much worse for you. Thor went to Asgard to consult with Frigga and she said you would heal better in your Jotun form.” Loki looked down at his bare torso and finally registered that he wasn’t in his usual form. His eyes widened in shock and he turned away from you, ashamed. You got off the bed and walked around so he could see you. Crouching down to eye level, you leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. You kept your mouth on his until the burn was too much to bear.

“You are my trickster. My Loki. I said it before and I will say it again. I love you for you. I don’t care if you are in your Jotun form or your regular one. I don’t care about your past and what you’ve done. I only care about you and what our future holds.” You stood back up and put your hands on your hips, putting on a no-nonsense attitude. “So if that means you being in this form while you recover, I don’t want to hear any kind of protest because if you don’t get better and you die, I will march to Valhalla and drag you back here just so I can kill you again for leaving me.”

Loki laughed a little until it turned into a cough. With each spasm, he sent off a spark of magic, and you had to dodge them as they went flying around the room. When he had gotten over his coughing fit, he turned to you. “I must apologize, I don’t have very much control over my magic when I am ill. It might be safer for you to stay away until I have recovered.” You plopped yourself back on the bed and opened the book again. “Like hell. You cared for me when I was sick, and I’m going to care your you while you are.” While you read to him, you passed him some soft foods that wouldn’t hurt if his throat was sore. He soon fell back asleep and you placed a kiss on the top of his head before curling up yourself.

***

A day later Loki was just a Jotun with a cold. You no longer had to keep him surrounded by ice and he had recovered enough to control his body temperature enough so that you could touch him. As stoic as he usually was, Loki was a little bitch when he had a cold. You were happy he wasn’t in any danger of dying, of course, but you were ready for him to be all the way better.

You kept feeding him the medicine even though he said he could do it himself, but you knew that he hated the taste and that he would probably try to skip a dose if you weren’t paying attention. Currently, you were both sitting on the couch, trying to find something to watch. Loki sneezed, causing Frigga to fly into your lap. You soothed the kitten by scratching her under the chin.

“I am so done with being sick! My nose is running, I keep coughing, and I am stuck in this wretched form!” You sighed at your boyfriend’s tirade. “I know, Loki. It’s only the millionth time you’ve told me.” You set Frigga aside and moved from your chair to next to Loki on the couch. You started playing with his hair and he leaned into your touch a little. “Oh! The mighty god of mischief wants a mere mortal to touch his hair?”

Loki was suddenly nervous and you dropped your playful tone. He looked at you with his big red eyes and asked “Could you wash my hair again?” You laughed and placed a kiss on his temple. “Of course, trickster.” You got up and went into Loki’s bathroom, filling his tub with lukewarm water. It was a colder than you could have liked, but you had to be mindful that Loki was very susceptible to heat in his Jotun form.

When the water was ready you went back to get Loki, who was waiting in his room. You helped him strip down once he was in the bathroom and ease him into the tub. You turned your back to him while you undressed, you weren’t as uncomfortable as you were last time, but you were still very aware that you were naked. You climbed in and guided Loki to lean his back on you. You ran your hands through his hair, gently working any big knots out before you wet it.

Loki closed his eyes and relaxed some more and you kissed the top of his head. You hummed your song as you cleaned and after a few minutes, you saw that Loki had fallen asleep. You decided to sit there until he finished his nap, not caring how cold the water got. You heard a knock on the door a half hour later and watched as Thor cracked it open a bit. You were extremely thankful that Loki was flush against you. When Thor saw your position, he looked at the floor and you sent a mental thank you to him. “Lady Stark, I just came to see how Loki is doing?”

“Other than being a huge complainer, he’s doing really well. He can walk on his own, but I’m still giving him his meds since he hates them and I’m pretty sure he would skip a dose and that would put him back on his deathbed. Tomorrow is the last dose, though.” Thor nodded and left. You kissed the back of Loki’s head and felt him stir. “Good morning, sleepy head. How was your nap?”

He looked back at you and you leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. “Did you stay here while I slept?” You nodded and Loki grabbed your hand to kiss the back of it. “Thank you very much, love. I am feeling better.” He followed his sentence with a sneeze, which promptly froze the water around you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally do the dirty with Loki. If that’s not your thing, you can stop reading at “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Loki, come on! It’s always just you and me, let’s go and hang out with the others, just for tonight!” You were currently clinging onto your boyfriend’s arm, begging him to join you downstairs where the rest of the team was gathered. He looked down at you with his blue-green eyes - his cold had fully cleared up a few days ago, and he was back in his normal form - and the last of his resolve crumbled.

He sighed and you knew you had won. “Alright, my little warrior. If it means this much to you, we can mingle with the rest of the mortals.” You cheered and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek, dragging him to the elevator, stroking Frigga before you stepped in. When you got downstairs, everyone was already there, and Tony had a small pile of empty beer bottles collecting next to his chair. Loki sat down in your chair and you took your place on his lap. “So what teenager game are we playing tonight?”

Tony giggled drunkenly. “Truth or dare.” Everyone groaned and Natasha got up to grab a few beers, tossing one to Clint on her way back to her spot on the couch. You leaned back on Loki’s chest and saw that he had a devilish grin plastered across his face. “Tony, you’re going first.” Your brother downed the last of the beer in his hand and smiled seductively at Nat. “Of course.”

She cleared her throat. “Okay then, truth or dare?” Tony pulled up the foot rest on his recliner chair. “Dare.” Natasha thought about it for a second. “I dare you to … kiss Steve. With tongue.” You looked over at the super soldier to see that he was beet red. In Tony’s drunken state, however, he had no reservations about completing the dare. You quickly pulled out your phone to film what was about to happen.

Tony launched himself across the room to where Steve was sitting, attacking his mouth. Steve looked mortified - you knew that he was still in love with Peggy and that he probably felt like he was cheating on her - and you watched as Tony forced his tongue in his mouth. The kiss was soon over and Tony returned to his seat. The game continued around the circle, Natasha being dared to chug a pack of beer and Bucky being dared to hit himself with his metal arm, and so forth.

Bruce was a wimp and choose truth, so he had to reveal how many times he’d done it. It was finally your turn and Bucky was looking at you with a gleam in his eye. You gave him a death stare as he asked you “Truth or dare?” You responded with dare and Loki wrapped his arms around your waist protectively. “I dare you to make out with the prettiest person in the room.” You turned to your boyfriend. “Loki?” He started to lean in. “Yes, my little warrior?” “Can you make a clone of me for a second?” He slumped back, shock and laugher dancing across his features. You heard something crash behind you, presumably Tony falling over from laughing too hard before Loki addressed you. “Are you being serious?” You rolled your eyes and turned your head, placing a kiss on Loki’s lips before returning your gaze to your best friend. “Of course not, trickster. You’re always the prettiest.”

“Oh no, I said make out.” You sighed and got up from where you were perched and turned to Loki. You bent down and attached your lips to Loki’s, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. You ran your hands up his arms and tangled them in his hair. You straddled his lap and he rested his hands on your hips. You heard whooping from behind you, but you ignored it. You broke off the kiss and looked deep into Loki’s lust-blow eyes. “Do you want to get out of here?”

A moment later, you felt your back being pressed against the mattress of Loki’s bed. You heard him repeat an incantation. “Silencing spell. I want you to be as loud as you want.” He attacked your lips again and you moaned into his mouth. He moved his kisses along your jaw to your neck, and you leaned your head back allowing him more access. He latched his mouth onto the sensitive spot where your neck met your shoulder and sucked hard, leaving his mark.

He grabbed the hem of your shirt and paused, looking to you for permission. You nodded and the shirt was off in a flash. Loki left of a trail of open mouthed kisses down your chest as he reached around to undo the clasp of your bra. You let it slide from your arms and Loki stopped for a moment, admiring your breasts. He licked one of your nipples with the flat of his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He nipped and sucked, tearing moans from your throat as you felt yourself growing wetter.

He gave your other breast the same lavish attention before sitting back. “Look at you, my little warrior, relinquishing control without a fight.” You moaned as he started massaging your breasts and you saw the tent in his pants. “Loki, I feel like you are overdressed for the occasion.” He smiled and placed another passionate kiss on your lips. In a flash of green light, both of you were left in just your undergarments.

Loki continued to kiss his way down to your heat, taking your underwear in his teeth. He pulled them down your legs and threw them aside, leaving you bare. He drank you in with a hungry gaze before settling himself between your legs. He ducked his head down after giving you a devilish smile. You felt kisses and licks leading up your thighs and his hot breath on your core. He licked all the way up your folds and you drew in a sharp breath as pleasure flooded your body.

“All wet, just for me.” “Goddamnit, Loki! Do something!” He ducked back down and you felt his tongue on your clit. You clutched the sheets in your fists, arching your back and moaning Loki’s name. He slipped a finger into your entrance and started pumping at an agonizingly slow pace. You rocked your hips, desperate for more friction and he added another finger. Loki started to pump faster, still ravishingly your clit with his mouth.

You felt heat start to coil in your abdomen and you grabbed Loki’s hair, desperate for more contact. “Loki! I’m gonna-” You didn’t finish your sentence as he brought you to an orgasm. He licked you the whole time, drinking in your cum and prolonging your pleasure. You finally released him as you came down from your high. He sat back on his heels and smirked at you, your juices covering his chin. You placed a hand on his bare chest and pushed him back on the bed, using your free hand to pull at his underwear.

“You certainly live up to your name, Silvertongue. I believe that it’s time for me to return the favor.” You pulled off his underwear completely, tossing them to the side, forgotten. You looked down and saw just how big he was for the first time. Licking your lips, you leaned down. “Love, I hardly think that it necess- ah!” You ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft, causing him to close his eyes with pleasure. You licked the tip a few times, lapping up the precum that leaked out before taking him into your mouth fully. You swirled your tongue around the head and sucked, hard. Loki bucked his hips and you placed your hands on either side of him, pinning him to the mattress. You started to bob your head and Loki let out a moan. It only took a few minutes before Loki was about to cum. You sucked even harder and he spilled his seed deep into your throat. You swallowed every bit, kissing yourself back up to his lips.

You were aching again by the time you had finished with Loki and you rubbed your thighs together, desperate relieve some of the tension building in your core. Loki attached his mouth to your neck, leaving love-marks all over it. “Loki, I need you now.” He wasted no time, lining himself up with your entrance and pushing in. You both moaned as he sheathed himself inside of you. He gave you a second to adjust before he started to move, pounding into you at an alarming pace. He flipped you over so that you were on your back again and with the new position he hit your sweet spot every time. “Fuck!”

You felt your climax approaching fast, and you were already on edge when Loki reached down and started playing with your clit. “Loki, I’m gonna-“ “No, you don’t come until I say so.” He continued to thrust, sending waves of pleasure through your body. “Who do you belong to?”

“Loki!”

“Louder!”

“LOKI!”

“Then come for me!” You released all the tension that had been building up, screaming Loki’s name and throwing your head back in ecstasy as you came. Yours walls clamped down on Loki and you felt him spill his seed inside of you soon after and he collapsed, both of you exhausted. After a moment he rolled off, holding you to his chest protectively. “I love you, Loki.” “I love you, too.” And with that, sleep claimed you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You address the fact that you and Loki did it, but nothing graphic

The next day, you were walking stiffly and you had chosen to wear a turtleneck, despite the warm weather. You were in the kitchen, making some tea when Loki came in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Good morning, love. Did you enjoy last night?” You set down your mug and turned to Loki, jumping up to sit on the counter. You leaned in to kiss him, cupping his face in your hands. “It was the best I’ve ever had.” You took your mug again when Loki turned to get something to eat.

“My brother has asked me to train with him today, is that okay?” He had gotten some tea of his own and you clinked your mugs. “Of course! I don’t expect you to spend every second with me, silly.” He kissed your cheek. “That would be a perfect day, my little warrior.” You hopped down from your perch and gave Loki a real kiss. “I’m going to go find Bucky. I hope you have fun playing with deadly toys!” You turned on your heel after harassing Frigga and headed down to Bucky and Steve’s floor.

You immediately headed into Bucky’s room, barely giving him a knock before barging in. The super soldier was still in bed, and you saw that he had only recently woken up. You plopped yourself down on your bed and took a large sip of your tea. Bucky sat up and once he registered who you were, he broke into a smile. “Why hello there, doll. You can come in, by the way.” You collapsed onto your back, careful not to spill your cup of scalding liquid. “Where did you and Loki get off to last night?” You looked over at him and gave him a _you already know what happened_ face. “We went back to his room and did it, just like you thought we would when you gave me that dare.”

He was next to you in an instant. “So? What was it like? Is he big? How many times did you do it?” You groaned and rubbed your eyes. You set down your tea on his bedside table and pulled your sweater off - he was your best friend so you didn’t care if he saw you in just your bra - exposing the plethora of hickeys you had collected. “It was amazing. He’s a god, so what do you think? And we only did it once.” Bucky stared at you in awe. “Those are all from just doing it once? What’s gonna happen when you do it all night?” You pulled your sweater back on and grabbed your drink, taking a sip.

You heard a knocking at the door and Steve walked in, carrying a cup of coffee for Bucky. He seemed startled to see you there, but he shook it off. “What did you do last night after that heavy makeout session?” You smirked at Bucky before responding. “Loki and I fucked.” Steve looked violated. He covered his ears as he walked out of the room, mumbling about your language and how you weren’t married yet.

You laughed when you got just the reaction you wanted and you tucked one leg under you, downing the rest of your tea. “So I was thinking I should do something for Loki. Six months is tomorrow, but I don’t have any ideas.” Bucky took a long drag from his coffee while gathering some regular clothes for the day. “Well, what has he done for you?”

“What hasn’t he done? We’ve been stargazing, he’s cooked me a romantic dinner, we went out to the movies, he took me to lunch and ice cream for my birthday, and he took me to freaking Asgard. There’s just no way I can do something as meaningful.” You turned away as Bucky changed, you knew he was self-conscious of his scars, and waited for him to respond. “What if you make him a gift?” “I am the least artsy person ever. There is no way I could make him something.” Bucky grabbed your shoulder and pulled you so you were laying down on the bed and he was hovering over you. “You made that statue for Tony. Even if it’s not the cleanest thing, I’m sure Loki’ll love it.”

***

You spent hours in Bucky’s kitchen, trying to come up with anything you could make Loki. He would probably take you to some amazing place in the nine realms and so far all you had done was tinker a little statue of your first kiss. You groaned and let your head fall to the table, you were on the verge of giving up. You decided to clear your head a little, so you stashed the statue in Bucky’s room and headed down to the communal level to see if anyone else had ideas.

You were looking for some pop tarts when Natasha walked in. You saw her looking between your turtleneck and stiff steps and she gasped. “You had sex!” You sighed and, upon finding the pop tarts, put them into the toaster. “Yeah, I did. Loki and I had sex last night, but I don’t want to talk about it.” You heard a crash from behind you and you whipped around to see that Tony had dropped a glass bottle of aspirin.

“You and Loki had sex?!” You felt sick to your stomach and nodded. This was not the way you wanted your brother to find out, if he had to find out at all. “That is so gross. He’s, like, over a thousand years old! And you’re my little sister! I don’t want to hear about that!” He picked up the scattered pills. “Now I have a terrible hangover, so I have to stop yelling at you, but this conversation is not over, missy!” He left the room and you turned to Nat.

“I need your help.” She looked up at you, eyebrows raised expectantly. “Six months is tomorrow and Loki has done all these amazing things for regular dates, so who knows what he’s going to do for this, and I have no idea what to get him.” The words came tumbling out of your mouth and you were a little embarrassed about how desperate you sounded. Natasha thought about it for a minute. “Why don’t you make him something?” You groaned and put your pop tarts on a plate.

“That’s what Bucky said, too. I made a little statue of our first kiss, but it doesn’t seem like enough. I mean, you know what he can do.” You stuffed both of the pop tarts into your mouth at once, ignoring the fact that they were burning your tongue. “Look, Loki loves you, right?” You nodded. “Then he’s gonna appreciate anything you give him.” You put the plate in the dishwasher and headed into the living room. You turned on the TV and pulled up _Friends_ and started again from the beginning.

A few episodes later Loki wandered in. “There you are, my little warrior.” He sat down beside you, pressing a kiss to your temple. “Hello, Loki. How was sparring?” He sighed and ran his hand through your hair. “I may have gotten a little overzealous and stabbed him in the side.” You laughed so hard you snorted. Loki joined in and he wrapped his arms around you. “But seriously, we don’t have magic healers here. You really need to stop stabbing your brother.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Whatever you say, love.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: You get shot in this chapter and have a few body issues at the end, but Loki helps you through it

You fired another blast. This battle was brutal and all of the Avengers had been called in, including Loki and Bucky. You heard Clint yell through his speaker followed by Natasha cursing. “Clint’s been shot through the abdomen. No internal organs were hit, but he needs to be moved to the safe zone.” You fired your blasters and started moving to where they were. “I got it.” You landed next to him and had Megan do a scan of how much damage was done.

“The bullet has cleared all the way through Mr. Barton. He needs to be bandaged and removed from the fight.” You carefully lifted Clint and flew a few miles away to where Bruce was waiting with medical supplies. “Gunshot.” You headed back to the fight, blasting more Hydra officers on your way. Steve had been on patrol when he found practically a hive full of Hydra. Turns out they had been organizing themselves for months and were on the verge of launching a huge operation.

You met up with Loki and deactivated your helmet. “How’s it going over here?” He threw a knife and pulled one of your swords from your back. “I’m out of daggers, my little warrior. Could I please use your blade?” You gave him a kiss before responding. “Why of course, trickster.” Tony’s voice came over the comm link. “Could you two please stop flirting for two seconds? Spider-boy, two on your left.” You kissed Loki again and reactivated your helmet, lifting your hands and sending out continuous blasts. Tony had found some mutant kid and somehow came to the conclusion that this was the mission to test him out on.

You felt someone try to shoot you in the back and you sent Tony a thank you for making your suit bulletproof. Whipping around, you found your attacker and you launched yourself at them. “You are ruining my six month anniversary!” You hit them in the chest with a heavily armored foot and sent them flying back into a few of their fellow officers. You smiled to yourself and looked around. After hours of fighting, there were only a few stragglers left. You deactivated your whole suit and went to give Loki a hug.

“Wonderful battle, my little warrior. It has been an honor to finally fight by your side.” You gave him a kiss, ignoring the fake wrenching sounds coming from where Bucky was standing. You pulled away and spotted a shooter taking aim at the new kid in the blue and red suit. You jumped to block the bullet, not caring that your suit was deactivated. For a second, you didn’t hear anything, and you thought the officer had missed, when you felt the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life. Your legs gave out from beneath you and you hit the ground. Hard. The last thing you heard was Loki yelling before you blacked out.

***

You woke up to blinding lights and someone holding your hand. You summoned all your energy and looked over to see Loki gently stroking the back of your hand with his thumb. He saw that you were awake and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. “Go back to sleep, my little warrior. You need all the rest you can get so that you can recover. I love you.” You closed your eyes and passed out.

***

The next time you woke up your head was clear enough for you to recognize you were in a hospital bed. Loki was still at your bedside, but he had fallen asleep, resting his head on his hand. You recognized bandages covering your chest and you tried to piece together what had happened. You remembered a mission and Clint getting shot and flirting, but nothing after that. You watched a nurse walk in, and she started to talk to you, but you couldn’t stay awake long enough to hear.

***

Loki was reading to you. You were fully awake, but you kept your eyes closed, not wanting him to stop. “Love, I know you are awake. How are you feeling?” You opened your eyes and looked over at your boyfriend. You had a terrible headache, and the bandages were still wrapped tightly around your chest, but you were happy Loki was there with you. You tried to push yourself up to sitting, but Loki placed a hand on your shoulder gently, and in your weakened state you couldn’t fight back.

“I’ve been better. What happened?” You ran your hand through your hair, taking note of the IVs in your arm. Loki sighed and kissed your temple. “There was a sniper hiding on the rooftops. You dove in front of the spider-child with no sense of self-preservation and took the shot next to your heart. You were in surgery for twenty-six hours and your incompetent Midgardian healers were able to retrieve the bullet and fix you the best they could.” He pressed a button, telling a nurse you were awake before he continued.

“You have drifted in and out of consciousness for the past eight days.” You shot up, immediately regretting it and laying back down. “I’ve been here for over a week?! I need to go, school starts in just a few days, and it’s my senior year…” You trailed off, panic starting to take hold. The beeping on your monitor started to speed up and Loki placed a reassuring hand on yours.

“Love, I have spoken with your teachers. They understand completely, but right now, you need to stay calm. Your wounds have just begun to heal and elevating your heart rate will not help.” A nurse finally came in and checked your vitals. Upon seeing your excitement, she adjusted a few of your IVs. “Good morning, sweetheart. It’s nice to see you awake. Do you feel up to eating a little something?” You nodded and she took a remote, sitting your bed up. She brushed your hair out of your face and left to go get you some food.

Loki picked the book back up and started reading to you again. He had read to you enough to know that this was an Asgardian book, and you closed your eyes to enjoy the sound of his silky voice. The nurse came back a moment later and you opened your eyes again as she set down a tray. You looked down and saw some ice cream. “You need to eat soft foods,” she explained. “This is easy to digest and there’s peanut butter in there, so it’s healthy!” You glanced down at her name tag. _Shannon_.

“Thank you, Ms. Shannon.” She smiled and took a hair tie off her wrist to secure your hair out of the way. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be back in a half an hour to change your dressings.” Loki set down the book again and grabbed your spoon. Normally, you would have objected, but you didn’t think you could move your arms enough to feed yourself.

You let Loki spoon the ice cream into your mouth, and soon after you had finished Shannon and a few other people came to change your bandages. They laid the bed back, keeping you sitting up. The woman in the white coat, her name tag said Dr. Hannah Roberts, gently reached around you and pulled the old dressings off. When they were fully removed, you looked down and almost started crying.

There was a huge cut ranging from your right collarbone to halfway across your left breast. It was pink and angry, and your head hurt from trying to count the tiny stitches. “The bullet was lodged almost all the way through your chest. We thought it best to go through the entrance wound to retrieve it, and we needed to undo all the damage it caused.” Dr. Roberts cleaned the wound carefully and replaced the dressings, wrapping them snuggly. Once everyone but Loki had left, you let your tears fall.

He was immediately by your side, cradling you as best he could. You leaned into his chest and he stroked your hair. The motion helped to ground you and you soon calmed your sobs to sniffles. “It’s going to scar. I’m going to have a big, ugly scar right down the middle of my chest.” Loki crouched down and looked you in the eye.

“Every part of you is beautiful. Your stretch marks, your freckles, and your scars.” You shook your head and he pulled up his sleeves. You looked over at the plethora of scars littering his arms. He started pointing at specific marks. “I got this one during my imprisonment. This is from when Thor was learning to harness lighting, and this is from when Odin lashed out at me.” You gently traced the scars with a finger, bringing his arms up so you could kiss the marks. “Do they make me any less attractive to you or define who I am?”

You looked up at him. “No! Of course not.” He kissed your forehead. “Then this doesn’t change you either. Especially since you earned it protecting your team.” He pulled away and gently laid you back down. “Now get some rest. You’ve had a lot of excitement for the first time you’ve been awake for more than three seconds.” He resumed his post next to your bed and started reading again. You took a breath and let his voice lull you back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

You yelled in frustration and threw your book across the room. You had come home from weeks in the hospital a few days ago and you were trying to catch up with your fellow classmates as much as you could before you went back. Loki poked his head out from the kitchen and you pouted in his direction. “Sorry, Loki. I’m just sick of doing nothing but schoolwork. I wish I could get up and _do_ something!”

He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before returning to you, a piece of your ‘welcome back’ cake in his hand. He handed you the plate and grabbed your book off the floor, setting it down on the table. “Why don't we go on a walk today then, my little warrior?” You wolfed down the cake and Loki vanished your dish. He stood up and you took his outstretched arm, using it to haul yourself up.

Loki started to reach for the cane you had been using, but you grabbed his hand. “Not today.” He nodded and allowed you to lean heavily on his arm. You managed to shuffle to the elevator, using Loki as a support. He pressed the button for the ground floor and you rested your head on his shoulder. You steeled your nerves and walked out the front door, waving to Howe.

You shivered when you stepped outside, and Loki slipped off his leather jacket and draped it carefully around your shoulders. You turned right and started walking, feeling relieved that your legs didn’t buckle beneath you. There were a few whispers and pictures as you walked past. They were expected, there was a god of Asgard helping a mortal to simply walk down the street, so you ignored them.

You managed to clear the block before you had to rest and let your heart rate go down. Loki was patient with you the whole time, whispering words of encouragement into your ear. You managed to kiss his cheek before continuing on. You made another right, you didn’t think you could make it more than just around the block today, and a little girl came running up to you, dragging her father behind her.

She ran right up to you, shaking with excitement. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly got nervous, darting behind her dad. He smoothed her hair affectionately and turned to you, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Hi! Sorry about Abigail here, she’s full of energy, but is a little shy.” He grabbed her shoulder gently and coaxed her out from behind his legs. You could still see the shine in her eye, so you crouched down as best you could to look her in the eye.

You put on a friendly smile and introduced yourself. “Hello, Abigail. What can I do for you today?” She giggled and regained her confidence. “Is it true you’re an Avenger?” You nodded and she grabbed your neck in a hug. You drew in a sharp breath, and Loki leaned down to remove the girl, but you waved him off. Abigail finally let go and dug through her pockets, producing a scrap piece of paper and a crayon, holding them out to you. You signed it and grabbed your phone out of your own pocket.

“Abigail, it has been a great honor to meet you. Will you take a picture with me?” She squealed in delight and you held out the phone, snapping a quick picture. You stood back up with help from Loki and got the father’s email, sending him the photo. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ as he took Abigail's hand and you nodded your head, giving him a small smile. You turned back to Loki, letting your smile stretch wider. He kissed you on your forehead and continued the walk. It didn’t seem so hard anymore.

***

You finally made it back to the tower. You were exhausted and all you could manage was a half-assed smile at Howe on your way to the elevators. “Are you feeling up for visiting, or would you like to go straight to bed, my little warrior?” You pondered your options for a moment. On one hand, you just wanted to cuddle with your boyfriend in bed while he read to you, but on the other hand you knew the team might worry if they didn’t see you today. “Visiting.”

Loki pressed the button and soon you were hobbling to your chair on the communal level. Bucky and Steve were already in the living room, watching some weird old tv show. They quickly shut it off when they saw Loki helping you settle down. “How are you feeling?” You shrugged and took the cup that Loki conjured for you. “I’ve been better.” Steve ducked out of the room and soon returned with the boy in the red and blue suit.

He shuffled over and took a seat on the couch. “Hi, um. Hello, I’m spider, spider-man. I just wanted to say...” He faced you, but the eyes in his mask were darting all around the room. “Thanks for saving my life. I wanted to come visit you in the hospital, but I just felt so bad. Like, this was all my fault, if I were paying more attention you wouldn’t have been shot…” He continued talking, but you zoned out, trying to figure out where you knew that voice from.

You gasped as you finally placed it. “Peter!” He stopped talking mid-sentence, shock showing through his mask. “How- how did you know?” You laughed, stopping quickly at the slight pain in your chest. “You hit on me a few months ago. At the ice cream shop?” He pulled off his mask and realization flooded into his gaze. He glanced up at Loki looming behind you and then back.

“I asked out the girlfriend of Loki? How am I alive?” He ran his hands through his hair and you sipped at your tea. “You’re alive cause I took the bullet.” Peter met your gaze and you smiled at him, assuring him that you weren’t upset. Loki let out a low growl and you put your hand on his, which seemed to do the trick.

“Based on what I’ve heard about you, you’re practically Tony’s son. Which makes me your aunt!” Peter groaned, clearly hoping that you didn’t know about the rest of the team’s little jest. “Hey! Don’t be rude to your family.” He threw his hands up in defeat and walked back out of the room, giving you one last thank you. You held your arms up and Loki carefully gathered you. Saying goodnight to your friends, you allowed the god to carry you to bed, wrapping you snuggly in blankets before taking his place on the other side of the bed.

He wrapped himself around you protectively. “Loki?” “Yes, love?” “Remind me not to get shot again. It fucking sucks.” He laughed and you burrowed deeper into his embrace. You finally closed your eyes, letting your exhaustion take over.


	27. Chapter 27

You sat down, bracing yourself. It was time for midterm exams. You had been cleared for classes about a quarter of the way through the first semester, so you had been attending and caught up with everyone else pretty much the whole time, but you couldn’t quite shake the feeling that you were two steps behind everyone else. You were getting through the test fairly easily, only having to skip a few questions at a time.

You checked the time. Forty-five minutes left. You went back to the first question you skipped and wracked your brain, you defiantly studied this. _Find the noun, build off of there_. You chuckled to yourself and pictured playfully punching your boyfriend in the arm. _Loki, that’s cheating. You can’t help me during my midterms_. You heard laughing followed by _In war, cheaters win._

_This isn’t a war, it’s a test. I need to focus, and I’ll see you this afternoon._ You sent him the thought of a peck on the cheek and you were filled with warmth and then you felt him leave. You refocused on your test, taking Loki’s advise of focusing on one thing at a time. You finished fairly quickly after that. You only had fifteen minutes left to check over all your work, but you had answered all the questions, so you didn’t feel too bad.

Loki popped back in your head after you were done and offered to teleport you home, but you insisted on walking. It helped to clear your mind of post-exam stress. So you bundled yourself up against the cold and headed out. You bumped into someone as you stepped out and mumbled an apology. They grabbed your hand and you spun around, intent on breaking their arm at the shoulder, but smiled when you saw who it was.

“Loki!” You stepped in closer and placed a kiss on his lips. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He linked his arm in yours and you walked towards the tower. “Well, our six month anniversary was interrupted by that battle. And then your recovery and education. I know you have another test tomorrow, but I must insist that we celebrate before we reach the one year mark.” You stood on your toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “That sounds wonderful, love.”

You walked back to the tower hand-in-hand, snow falling softly around you. When you reached the tower, you told Loki to go a head up and that you would be there in a second. He looked hurt at first, but you reassured him that you just needed to grab something. You made a quick pit stop at Bucky’s room. You barged in, not caring that he was in just his underwear. You rummaged through his bedside table until you found the small statue you had made a few months ago. You left before Bucky could even fully register that you were there.

Loki was waiting for you at the door, dressed in his flannel pajama pants and holding out his sweatshirt for you. You pushed it aside slightly. “So I made this the day before our actual anniversary, but then life got in the way. I know it’s not much, but…” You produced the statue and a smile lit up Loki’s face. He gently took it from your and inspected it closely.

“Darling, it is absolutely perfect.” You pulled you in for a hug, kissing you on the top of your head. Frigga meowed loudly, clearly irritated at the lack of attention she was getting. Loki laughed and scooped her up, flipping her over to scratch her belly while you filled up her food and water dishes. Once your needy kitten was fully taken care of, you stripped down to your underwear and put Loki’s hoodie on. He took your hand and lead you into your living room.

You settled down on the couch, Loki right beside you. He wrapped some blankets around you as you took your normal movie positions. Loki conjured some candy and popcorn for you to snack on. “So what are we watching tonight, trickster?” He smiled at you before smiling. “As far as I am aware, the Midgardian holiday ‘Christmas’ is coming up, which is why you insist on singing those wretched songs. I have decided that we are going to watch a movie dedicated to the holiday.”

You squealed in delight and Loki ended up choosing _White Christmas,_ a classic. You could feel Loki tense and relax as the characters made stupid-ass decisions. When the movie finally ended, Loki picked you up and teleported you to someone’s gardens. “Loki, where are we?” He placed you back down on your feet and produced a small box. “Don’t worry, my little warrior. We are safe.” You took the package and opened it. Inside was a pair of small earrings. They matched perfectly with the tiara you had purchased in Asgard.

As if he were reading your thoughts - he probably was, the link between your minds was rarely ever closed - he summoned the tiara in his hand and placed it delicately on your head. You felt a little silly, wearing Asgardian jewelry in your jammies, but Loki grabbed your chin and guided your lips to his. You melted into the kiss for a few seconds before Loki pulled away. “Happy anniversary, my little warrior.” You kissed him again. “Happy anniversary, my funny trickster.”

With a wave of his hand, the garden vanished and revealed that you were standing on the roof. Loki took your hands in his and in a moment, you were in his room, your knees pressed against the bed. Loki leaned in for a kiss and even though you had an exam in the morning, you didn’t end up sleeping much that night.

***

Your midterms were finally over and it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was milling around the communal floor, getting ready for your customary Christmas sleepover - minus Clint and Peter, of course. They had their own families to be with. Loki looked a little lost, this being his first Christmas and all, so you did your best to help him out. “Love, can you do me a big favor?” Loki nodded and looked a little relieved that he could be helpful. “It’s tradition to hang stockings above the fireplace, but since _someone_ ,” you gave Tony a quick death glare, “didn’t put one in, could you use your illusions to make it look like we have one?”

He placed a kiss on your forehead and smoothed your hair back. “Of course. Anything for you, my little warrior.” A wave of his hand and there was a fireplace under the tv. You smiled and gave him a deep kiss. As you pulled away, you put some antlers on the god. Before he could ask what was on his head, Tony broke out into laughter from where he was petting Frigga, she was finally big enough to wander the tower on her own. “Perfect, Reindeer Games. I think you should wear them all the time.” Loki summoned a dagger and you took it before it could be thrown. Natasha went to work hanging up the stockings while Bucky and Bruce were decorating the tree.

“Tell me, darling, why you drag a dead tree into your home and hang things on it?” You went to answer, but paused with your mouth hanging open. “I actually don’t know. Tony?” He shook his head and you looked to everyone else. No one knew, not even Natasha who knew everything. You dismissed it and returned to making cookies. Loki kept reaching over your shoulder to swipe at the dough, and you had to keep swatting his hand away. “Loki, I will save you some dough if you just let me bake in piece, damn it!” He finally left you to go pester Thor who was chugging eggnog.

Everyone started to settle down in their respective seats while you kept making cookies. Every year, you tried to bake even more than last year, and you were up to three hundred. You made sure everyone had a kind that they liked. Chocolate chip for Tony, peanut butter blossoms for Nat, sugar cookies for Bruce, and snickerdoodles for Thor. For yourself, you always made double chocolate cookies with chocolate chips, and you made a triple batch to make sure you had enough for Loki, too. You also left out some dough of each flavor for when everyone inevitably ended up giving up on eating actual cookies.

You finally plated the treats and handed them out, grabbing the eggnog and hot chocolate Steve made earlier. You settled down in Loki’s lap and Tony poured some whiskey in his eggnog. “Tonight we are playing spin the bottle. Reindeer Games, if you would provide us with the namesake.” Loki sighed and summoned an empty wine bottle for Tony. Your brother grinned and shoved one of his cookies in his mouth, placing the bottle in the middle of your lopsided circle. He spun it and it landed on Steve. “Shit!” Everyone stared in shock as the Brooklyn boy flushed red. “Sorry, it just slipped out.”

Bucky rolled back in laughter at the fact that Steve had to kiss Tony again. However, Tony wasn’t nearly as drunk as last time and just barely pressed their lips together before returning to his seat. Steve took his turn and ended up having to kiss Natasha. She didn’t seem too thrilled about it, but she played along. When she spun the bottle, it landed on you and Bucky whooped. You saw Tony pull out his camera and felt Loki’s grip tighten around your waist. You turned around and stuffed a cookie in his mouth before crawling forward and slamming your mouth against Nat’s.

You spun next and it landed on Bucky. This time you stuffed three cookies in Loki’s mouth and another two in each of his hands. You leaned over and placed a quick peck on his lips before turning and giving Loki a passionate kiss, cupping his jaw in your hands. He seemed to understand that it was just a harmless game, so you were saved from a homicidal bout of jealousy, but he did give Nat and Bucky the stink eye for the rest of the night.

The game continued for a little while longer, but once once everyone had kissed everyone else - except you, they thought it in the best interest that Loki was the only one you were kissing - it got boring, so you ended up just talking while everyone fought to stay awake. You and Loki were sharing a bowl of double chocolate cookie dough and Tony was sitting under the tree, playing with Frigga. You had no idea where Natasha was, so you assumed the bathroom.

It was a few minutes to midnight when Nat bust back into the room in full battle gear. “IT’S BLACK WIDOW, BITCH!!” You sighed and extracted yourself from Loki’s lap and went to calm her. “JARVIS, send the drunk kit.” A drone soon delivered a small box filled with everyone’s favorite drunken snack. You pulled out a bag of Cheetos and waved them in the air, and Natasha fell down from where she was hanging on the ceiling.

She grabbed the bag and ripped it open, spilling its contents all over the floor. While she was scrambling to pick everything up, you slapped a bracelet on her wrist that _may_ have administered a small sedative. You decided to put Tony and Bruce to sleep as well. Bruce was only tipsy, but it was always best to keep it that way. You did not want to have to deal with a drunk Hulk again. You put bracelets on them, too, and they promptly passed out.

Steve couldn’t get drunk, but Bucky definately could. You stood in front of him with your hands on your hips. “Now you can go to bed now on your own, or you can get a bracelet, too.” Drunk Bucky was very compliant, so he slithered into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Steve stood up and gathered empty plates and bowls, taking them into the kitchen. You returned to your perch in Loki’s lap and kissed his jaw.

“Very impressive, my little warrior. Does this happen every year?” You shrugged and took your spoon again. “Yeah, pretty much.” You used your spoon to put a dot of dough on Loki’s nose and you grabbed your phone to take a photo. Once you had the picture you looked at the time. “It’s midnight! Merry Christmas, Loki!” He kissed your forehead. “Merry Christmas, love. Now get some sleep, I’ll wake you in the morning.” You gave him one last kiss before moving the bowl and curling more comfortably in his lap. “I love you.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Wake up, wake up, wake up! Loki!” You were bouncing on his lap, desperately trying to rouse him. “It’s Christmas morning!” You could tell he was awake, but he didn’t budge. “There are presents…” He cracked open one eye and glanced around the room. So far you were the only two awake and you produced a long box, you wanted to give Loki his gift before everyone else was up. He opened it carefully and pulled out a dark green scarf. “I was reading up on ancient Norse traditions, and it said that the woman would make the man a shirt if she liked him. Except, I can’t make a shirt, so I made you a scarf instead. You know what, never mind, I take it back. Cancel that gift and let me give you kisses instead.”

You made a move to take the scarf back, but Loki lifted it out of your reach, planting a kiss square on your lips. He pulled away, wrapping the scarf around his neck. “I love it, and I love you. But I won’t say no to kisses.” You let out a sigh of relief and kissed him again. “You know, for someone who says that aren’t artsy, you sure do make a lot of stuff.” You shrugged and hopped off his lap to wake up everyone else. “I really like hands-on activities. Don’t tell anyone, they’ll make me do things.” “I’ll take it to my grave.”

You took off everyone’s bracelets and gently woke up Bruce, Steve, and Bucky, telling them to be quiet. You went into the kitchen and grabbed an air horn. When you came back, those who were awake covered their ears, Loki putting a sound-proof barrier around Frigga, and you let it rip. Natasha, Tony, and Thor leapt to their feet, landing in fighting positions as the rest of their grogginess left their features. You stopped the airhorn and smiled. “Merry Christmas!”

Tony gave you the finger and Natasha rambled off something in Russian. You looked to Bucky for a translation, but he just shook his head. Thor was just doubled over in laughter. You bribed the hungover Tony and Nat with the promise of fresh-made pigs in the blanket. You turned on the tv and flipped to the channel that played _A Christmas Story_ all day before heading into the kitchen. You pulled out the sausage links and pastry, calling to Loki. “Can you cut the sausages into inch-long segments?” He nodded and summoned a dagger, but you took it from him, handing him a kitchen knife instead. “How about this?”

An hour later you had the first batch out and the team was getting restless waiting to open presents. You set down the plate of snacks. “Okay, we can open presents now.” They lunged for the tree, almost knocking it over in the process. You sat down next to Loki and waited patiently, you knew someone was going to bring your gifts to you. Frigga jumped in between you and your boyfriend and Loki conjured some catnip for her to play with.

Soon there was a pile of gifts for you to open to your right and you reached for the first one. You were surprised to see it was from Peter and you felt bad that you hadn’t gotten him anything. You made a mental note to send something as you opened it. You pulled out a pair of fuzzy socks and screamed in delight. Loki was immediately in full battle armor, daggers in both of his hands. “What is wrong? Do you need me to destroy the spider child?” You coaxed him back down to sitting and out of his armor. “No, don’t worry. He got me fuzzy socks!” You slipped them on and wiggled your toes gleefully to prove your point. He sighed and relaxed back down into the couch.

“If you insist.” He kissed your cheek and you opened the rest of your presents. Tony handed a bag to Loki and he looked up in surprise. Tony huffed and shook the bag at him slightly. “Just take it, Reindeer Games. You’re an Avenger, so you get a gift.” He took the bag and opened it. Inside was the key to Loki’s magic-monitoring bracelet. Loki was shocked, so you took the key and removed the bracelet. He rubbed a little at his wrist and looked up, giving Tony a small smile.

When everyone had opened all their gifts and settled into their usual places, Loki stood up and turned to you. “It is time for me to give you your gift, my little warrior.” You sat up and looked at him expectantly. “I know that we haven’t known each other for long, a little under a year, but you have been my friend since the day we met. These have been the happiest months of my life, and I see no reason to delay this any further.” He dropped on to one knee and your hands flew to your mouth. Loki produced a box and opened it to reveal a ring. It had a white gold band woven with a sage green one. Three diamonds resided in the middle.

“Will you marry me?” You jumped up from the couch, tackling Loki in a hug before slipping on the ring and capturing his lips in a kiss. “You haven’t answered my question.” Tears were streaming down your face and you felt giddy from the happiness that swelled inside you. “Yes! Yes! Oh my gods, yes!”


	29. Chapter 29

Tony stood up and clapped his hands together. “Alright, we have to celebrate. That’s a part of the Norse stuff, right?” Loki nodded and continued kissing you. Tony continued planning, along with Thor, and you finally pulled away to admire the ring. It really was beautiful, the perfect balance between regular midgardian and Loki’s mischievous nature. Loki resumed his spot on the couch and you sat in his lap, taking his hand in yours.

“Brother, we have to go to Asgard and inform Mother and Father!” Loki sighed and kissed your temple. “Thor, do we really need to go right now? I’m sure Heimdall has already told them. You know what?” Loki turned his head towards the ceiling and raised his voice a bit. “Heimdall, please tell Odin and Mother if you haven’t already.”

Thor sighed and shook his head, throwing his hands up in defeat. Tony continued talking to JARVIS about what needed to happen. “Invite all of Sheild, Clint, and Peter with his aunt. We need to start decorating the ballroom now. Order some seamstresses to make custom dresses for everyone…” He left the room and everyone finally shook off their shock. Steve gave you and Loki a handshake and left to get some more Christmas snacks.

Natasha and Bucky were so surprised, they slipped back into Russian and talked excitedly to each other. Bruce just gave you a congratulatory nod before ducking down to the lab, he needed to step away from all the noise and excitement. You turned back to your fiancé, a smile adorning your face. You leaned in and kissed him again. “I love you so much. I had no idea I could feel this way about anyone.” You gave him another kiss. “Loki?” He looked at you expectantly. “Will you promise to never leave me?” He laughed and kissed you, staying there until your lungs were burning for air.

“I swear to love you to the end of my days, no matter what happens, I will remain by your side for all of eternity.” You sighed and sunk down further into his lap, leaning your head on his chest. “We _will_ need to go to Asgard, Loki. But maybe not until we’ve gotten to celebrate our own way.” Loki wrapped his arms around your shoulders, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“Would you like to have two ceremonies, a Midgardian one here before we go to Asgard?” You nodded and closed your eyes. You really hadn’t slept much last night and after all the excitement of Loki’s proposal, you were beginning to feel it. “Then that is what we should do.” You opened your eyes began to get up, but Loki just held onto you tighter, keeping you firmly in his lap. “Rest now, my little warrior. We can work everything out later.” You wanted to protest, but you were just too comfortable, so you gave in and let Loki lull you to sleep.

***

You woke up on the couch, Frigga purring contentedly on your belly. Tony popped his head in and, upon seeing that you were awake, yelled over his shoulder. “Guys, she’s awake!” You were shocked the rest of the way awake as everyone came parading in wearing party hats and carrying cake, including Loki. He didn’t even look like he was hating it.

You sat up slowly, moving Frigga to the side against her wishes. A plate of cake was set down on the table in front of you, and everyone took their seats except Tony, who stood in front of the television. He pulled out a laser pointer and asked JARVIS to pull up a presentation while Natasha dropped a huge binder next to your cake. “Okay, here’s the plan. I’ve been reviewing my little sister’s old wedding binder. Ideally she wants a simple wedding, just friends and family. Although, I’m sure you also want the groom’s input.” You nodded and looked to Loki.

“Whatever will make you happy, love. The ceremony on Asgard will be very big deal, thousands of people will be there, so a smaller Midgardian wedding might be a good balance.” You smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning your gaze to your brother. He made retching noises at your cuteness and you stuck your tongue out at him.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued. “So based on your careful ten-year-old notes, it’s going to take place upstate. Purple and white lilies, barbecue chicken breast, blah, blah, blah. I’ll figure all that out, but right now you need to go get ready.” You snapped your gaze from where you had been looking through the binder you thought you had lost up to Tony, spitting the mouthful of cake you had out in surprise.

“Get ready for what?” He made an exasperated noise and waved his hands around. “What do you think? The engagement party is in a few hours? There are seamstresses, makeup artists, and hairstylists waiting for you upstairs.” You whined in annoyance but got up and went to the elevators anyway. There were three people waiting for you in your room and you quickly introduced yourself before they got to work.

The seamstress took your measurements before asking what you wanted. You settled on a gold dress with subtle green and silver highlights. They nodded before shuffling off to make room for your hairstylist and to design the dress. You could swear the beauty gurus Tony brought in for you were magical beings. She was able to take your lifeless hair and twist it into an elegant braid-bun-thing with your tiara securely placed right in the middle of your head.

You thanked her profusely when she was done and she ducked out of the room after taking a picture of your hair to add to her website. The seamstress showed you the patterns for your dress to receive approval before retreating to your bathroom to be able to spread out and make your gown. Meanwhile, the makeup artist did a beautiful gold and black eyeshadow paired with a black lipstick. You could hardly recognize yourself in the mirror he had done such a great job.

When the seamstress wheeled out the mannequin wearing your dress, you gasped in shock. It was absolute perfection. It had a gold bodice wrapped snugly around your midsection with a gorgeous green and gold silk skirt erupting at your waist. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with black lace traveling all the way to the base of your neck and your wrists. The dress was paired with a short black heel. You thanked the seamstress excessively and she also took a picture to add to her portfolio.

You checked your phone and saw that it was time. You headed over to the elevator where you were surprised to see Loki waiting for you. He was dressed in his signature all-black suit, but instead of a black tie, he had a green one. You stopped just short of him so that he could see your dress. You did a little spin for him and he laughed at your antics.

“You are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, my little warrior.” You blushed slightly and leaned up to give him a kiss, leaving a little bit of your black lipstick on his lips. You giggled and used your thumb to wipe it off. Loki grabbed it and placed soft kisses all over your hand. “Shall we go down, love?” You nodded and stepped into the elevator. When you got down to the ballroom, you took a moment to steel your nerves before stepping through. You were greeted by thunderous applause.

It only lasted for a moment before a hole was torn in the wall.


	30. Chapter 30

You snapped your gaze over to where the intruder was. They were at least ten feet tall and made of pure muscle with a small army gathered behind them. The leader’s hands glowed blue and they had a menacing look in their eye. “Give us Loki, and we’ll leave you to your party in peace.” You took a step forward and held out your hand to Loki. He quickly summoned you a dagger and placed it in your outstretched palm. You threw the dagger and it impaled itself deep in the leader’s stomach. They fell to their knees and looked up at where you were glaring at them.

“You decided to interrupt _my_ engagement party on _Christmas_ _Day_?” You gave a meanacing laugh. “You, my friend, have made a grave mistake.” You wrenched the blade out from where it resided in their abdomen and punched the wound. “Leave.” They scrambled up from where they were kneeling and, with one last fearful glance at you, disappeared into the night. You turned to the small army. “Anyone else?” Everyone shook their heads and scuttled off to follow their leader and the music started up again. JARVIS sent some drones to patch up the wall while you went back to Loki and handed him the dagger.

He smiled at you and handed you a napkin in return so that you could wipe the blood off your hands. “That was very impressive, my little warrior.” You shrugged and pushed yourself up on your toes to place a peck on his cheek.

“They shouldn’t have threatened what was mine.” Loki vanished the soiled napkin and lead you over to the bar. He ordered some drinks for the two of you and you stole away to a corner of the room. He levitated your drinks and pinned you against the wall, devouring your lips in a kiss. You brought your hands up the sides of his face to tangle in his hair. You were just getting really into the kiss when you felt a bright light on you and Tony’s voice over the speakers.

“And there the lovebirds are, and in a _heavy_ makeout session, too!” You broke away and gave your brother the finger. “Oh, don’t do that, sis! Come on, I promised to play one slow dance before the party really gets started.” You downed your cocktail and took Loki’s hand, leading him to the dance floor. Your song started playing and you took up the beginning positions of the Asgardian dance. You were the only two people dancing to the song - Thor was the only other person who even knew the dance - and you couldn’t stop smiling the whole time.

When the song finally came to an end, Loki leaned down and captured your lips in a tender kiss. You stepped back off the dance floor as an upbeat song took over. You glanced around to see who Tony had invited and were pleased to see Peter along with another woman. You crossed over to him with a pleasant smile plastered across your face. “Hey, Peter! I’m glad you could make it!”

He smiled back at you and suddenly remembered that he brought a guest. “Hi! Oh! Um- this is my aunt, May.” You turned to the woman and extended your hand to shake hers. “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am.” She shook your hand enthusiastically.

“You too. How do you know Peter?” He stiffened as his aunt asked that question, and you could tell he was nervous that you might reveal his secret. You gave him a quick wink before responding. “We met a few months ago in an ice-cream shop and I’ve seen him a few times around the internship.” Peter let out a breath and May smiled. “Oh, that’s nice. It’s good that Peter is making new friends. When he was in high school he didn’t have many. He actually spent all of his time either at the Stark internship or with me.” She ruffled his hair with one hand. “He’s just so cute!”

You could see Peter flush bright red. “May….” You laughed and felt Loki wrap his arm around your waist. “It’s really nice to see you, but if you’ll excuse me, I need to attend to my fiancé.” They bid you goodbye and you retreated back to your makeout corner. “Loki, if I know my brother at all, this is now just a Christmas party. Do you want to go take a walk?” He kissed you and took your hand, teleporting you to a park. There was snow falling softly around around you as you took your hands and cupped Loki’s face.

You guided his lips down to your own. After a few seconds, you pulled a day and trailed your hand down his arm to intertwine in his. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you walked along the snow-covered path. “So, what made you choose me, a lowly mortal?” He kissed the top of your head before responding.

“First of all, you were never a lowly mortal.” You gave him a look and he chuckled. “Okay, maybe when I first met you I made assumptions, but it has been a long time since you outgrew that title. As to why I fell for you?” He punctuated each of his reasons with a kiss. “It must have been your kind heart, your ability to get along with anyone, your enchanting beauty, and the fact that you can kick anyone’s ass.” You laughed and shivered slightly. A quick enchantment and you were dressed in a winter dress complete with a thick coat. “Now, why did you choose me, a banished god?”

You hummed and contemplated your answer. “Well, at first I saw you as a project - someone to help reform. But soon it developed into a crush, and then we were friends… I never saw you as a god. I mean, I know you are, but that doesn’t matter to me. I guess what finally sealed the deal was when I was finally able to break through you cold outer shell and see what you were like on the inside. Your love for Thor and Frigga, your fierce loyalty to Asgard. I love seeing that side of you, even if it doesn’t come out often.”

Loki sighed and wrapped his arm around your waist, hugging you tight to him and placing kisses all over your face. “How in the nine realms did I get so lucky?” You shrugged and returned his kisses. “Some well-placed flattery from Steve and convenient placement of our rooms seemed to do the trick.”


	31. Chapter 31

You groaned. Loki was out on a mission with Natasha and Steve, so you decided to surprise him by cleaning your floor before he got back. You had been all prepared, your hair was pulled back, you had comfy clothes on, and JARVIS was playing the soundtrack of your favorite movie. What you hadn't been prepared for was such a slob Loki was a few days before he went on a mission. Usually, he just set an illusion over the mess and cleaned it up when he got back, but he had left in such a hurry he had forgotten.

You looked around your shared room and sighed. There was armor and lounge clothes flung all over the furniture and floor, and you had no idea which ones were clean and which ones were dirty. You dropped your basket on the ground and started gathering his Midgardian clothes, deciding to just wash them all. Once you had them all collected, you sent for a drone to grab the basket and take it to the laundry room. Meanwhile, you picked up all the armor and started hanging it up in his ridiculously large closet.

You saw his helmet perched on a chair and you smiled to yourself as you picked it up. You suddenly had an idea and, taking your hair back down, you slipped it onto your head before continuing to work. Frigga was perched on her cat tree and you gave her a quick belly rub before continuing your work. You slipped downstairs and started the laundry, grabbing the cleaning supplies on your way back up. You turned the music all the way up and set to work, taking a few videos every so often to post on Snapchat later.

The soundtrack was able to play all the way through twice before you were done cleaning the kitchen and living room and were cleaning out the fridge. There was a surprising amount of expired cheese. You decided to reorganize as you threw stuff out, and you ended up clearing everything out except a pack of juice boxes and a lone egg without a carton. You moved into your bedroom and changed the sheets, making sure everything was spotless.

When you went back downstairs to put the old sheets in the wash and grab the clean clothes out of the dryer, you were caught by Bucky. He laughed when he saw you, and you were suddenly very aware that you were wearing your fiancé’s oversized helmet. You went to take it off, but he caught your hand. “It looks good on you, doll. And I’m sure Loki would love the fact that no one can question that you’re his.” You chuckled.

“Hey, if anything, he’s mine. Although, he would like that I’m wearing his helmet.” You grabbed your basket. “Do you want to come upstairs and keep me company while I finish cleaning?” He shrugged. “Might as well, I don’t have anything better to do.” You went back upstairs and plopped the basket on the couch and started pulling out clothes to fold. Eventually, the helmet slipped down over your eyes a few too many times, so you took it off and put it on the table beside you.

“So what’s the deal after you’re married?” You looked up at Bucky in surprise. He seemed calm, but he was tracing the patterns in the gloves you had gotten him, so you knew he was upset. “What do you mean?” He looked up at you, eyes wide.

“Once your married. Will you stay in New York, will you move to Asgard? What’s the long-term plan?” You paused your folding and sat down next to your friend. “We’re going to Asgard to get formally married there, but we’re coming back.” You punched him softly in the arm. “Besides, what would you do without me?” He laughed and you got back up and finished folding. You checked your watch and saw that it was dinner time. “I’m gonna order a pizza, you want some?”

You ended up putting the helmet on again later and did some Loki impressions for Bucky. Eventually, he headed down to bed, leaving you alone on your floor. You sat down and turned on the television, proud of yourself for cleaning the whole level. You turned on a comedy special, missing Loki. You weren’t sure where your cat had gotten off to, but you knew she was somewhere in the tower - JARVIS wouldn’t let her out. It was late by the time the show had finished, and you were too tired to get up and go to bed, so you fell asleep on the couch.

***

You woke up slightly when you felt slender arms picking you up. Opening your eyes, you saw Loki carrying you. When he saw you had stirred, he placed a peck on your forehead. “Go back to sleep, my little warrior. We can talk in the morning, but I must say, you were right about the fact that I like you in my helmet.” You were too sleepy to do anything but nuzzle deeper into his arms.

***

When you woke up the next morning, you were back in your bed, but there was no Loki. You wondered if you had dreamed that he was back already, but pushed the thought aside when your stomach yowled for food. You got up and headed into the kitchen where Loki was waiting. You smiled when you saw him and cupped his jaw in your hand as you kissed his cheek. “How was the mission?”

Loki poured you some tea and kissed your temple. “It was very nice to be out of the tower without my magic being monitored. Lady Natasha is a very skilled warrior, we could use her skills on Asgard.” You laughed and hugged onto his side. “Captain America… yes, he is skilled for Midgardian standards, but compared to Asgard’s armies, he is a mere child. He does have potential.” You clinked your mug with his. You knew he had only been gone for a day, but you had missed him. He seemed to sense your mood. “How about we have a lazy day today? You can finally show me those animated ‘Disney’ movies you refer to all the time?” You smiled and kissed him. “You always know exactly what I want.”

You settled down on the couch with your tea and pulled up Netflix, waiting for Loki to comment on the clean floor, and you weren’t disappointed. “You have done a wonderful job cleaning. I must apologize that you felt the need to clean up my mess.” You gave him a look before responding. “You must do no such thing! I wanted to, as a surprise to you! Here, look at these videos I took.” You pulled put your phone and showed Loki. He laughed as he watched you overdramatically singing along with your favorite movie in his helmet. Once you were done, you settled back down and pressed play.

“Now pay attention. You’re about to learn why I lift Frigga up in the air all the time while I sing gibberish.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

“Good afternoon, my little warrior. How were your classes this morning?” You dropped your bag and flopped down next to Loki, pulling out your phone to see what new stuff Tony had come up with for the wedding - he was acting as your wedding planner and he was driving you just a little bit crazy. Between the stress of your classes and getting ready for the wedding, you were always exhausted. Loki gestured for you to lay your head down on his lap, and you gladly did so.

You sighed and Loki ran his hands through your hair. “They were fine. My professors say that I’m officially fluent in Russian and Greek and I’m not taking any more languages this year. Ugh, I’m just so stressed all the time. I just can’t wait until it’s over and we’re married.” Loki leaned down and gave you a kiss. “Me too, love. Just remember it is only two weeks away.” You giggled and brought his face down to yours a second time. The two of you had decided to have the ceremony on your one-year anniversary of the day that you met.

You giggled to yourself as you remembered how defensive you felt when you first met Loki. It seemed so silly now that you really knew him. The only thing Loki ever wanted was to please those he loved. For a while, that included Odin, but now it was just you, Thor, and Frigga. You decided right then and there to never do anything to make Loki think that you didn’t love him anymore.

Loki pulled away and you shivered slightly as the cold air his where he had been leaning. A wave of his hands and you were swallowed in his sweatshirt. “My little warrior, what do you wish to do for the rest of the afternoon?” You sighed and sat up, answering catering questions from Tony. Frigga jumped up into your lap and rubbed her head along your hand, demanding pets. You obliged to the pushy cat as you answered Loki. “I want to have my homework done for me so I can have a relaxing bath with my fiancé and then take a much-needed nap.”

He smirked and repeated a short incantation. You looked in your backpack and your suspicions were confirmed. “Loki, undo my homework. It does no good if I don’t do it.” He sighed and rolled his eyes before reversing the spell and leaving you with a boatload of work again. “If you really want to help, you can practice Greek with me.” Loki nodded and started conversing with you. You responded in turn, only taking a second to formulate a response. You kept talking as you did your work, and it went by rather quickly - you were pretty sure Loki hadn’t undone _all_ the homework.

Once you were finished, Loki waved his hand and all your supplies were put away. “How about that relaxing bath and nap now?” You smiled and Loki helped you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. He ran his hands down your sides and stopped at your thighs, scooping you up and carrying you into the bathroom. It was just what you needed.


	33. Chapter 33

There was a soft shaking on your shoulder and you hugged your pillow closer, confused when it started laughing. Peeking open an eye, you saw that you had been hugging Loki, and he was the one laughing. Stupid Loki-pillow. He placed a kiss on the top of his head and you reluctantly unwrapped your arms from around his waist. You flopped back down in the sheets and Frigga hopped up onto the bed. Thor burst through the door and you gasped, pulling up the sheets even though your were covered.

Thor ignored you and headed straight for Loki, tossing him over one shoulder. You sat up straight, but didn’t get up - you knew Thor wouldn’t hurt his brother. Loki, on the other hand, quickly summoned a dagger and stabbed Thor in the side. He just sighed and turned to take Loki out of the room. “Thor, would you kindly tell me what you are doing with my fiancé?” He turned back around and did the best bow he could with Loki over a shoulder and a dagger in his side.

“My apologies, little sister. The groom should not see the bride on their wedding day.” You hopped all the way out of bed and gave Thor a kiss on the cheek. Loki whined and you bent down to press a kiss on his lips. You ruffled his hair slightly and took the other dagger he had conjured.

“Don’t worry Loki. I’ll be fine for the day without your protection.” Loki frowned, but finally consented by stopping conjuring daggers. Thor gave you another bow and ducked all the way out of the room, presumably to help Loki get ready for this afternoon. You walked back over to the bed and sat down, scooping Frigga up and dumping her into your lap. It was only a few more minutes before Natasha and Clint came barging in.

They eached grabbed one of your arms and unceremoniously hauled you into your room where the rest of the team was waiting inside. Except for Steve, he waited for you to invite him in. They dropped you on your bed and you looked around, confused. There was a glass of champagne shoved into your hands and you finally noticed that everyone else had one, too. Nat raised her glass and everyone followed suit. “My real maid-of-honor speech will be during the reception later, so just know that we all love you and could not be more excited for you.”

You clinked everyone’s glass and took a sip of your drink. Natasha decided that visitation was over a few minutes later, and shoved all the boys out of the room, besides Clint. She ducked into your closet and started rattling off the to-do list. “Okay, Clint is on hair and makeup. Once he’s done we’ll help you get into your dess. The boys and getting Loki ready.” She paused when she found your dress. “I hope he doesn’t stab anyone besides Thor.” She shrugged off her concern and hung the dress. Clint placed a hand on your shoulder and eased you into a chair at your desk.

He started by doing your hair, twisting it into some kind of gorgeous knot at the nape of your neck. He pulled out a few strands and curled them around a pencil, setting the curls with a hair straightener and a _lot_ of hairspray. He made sure to tuck the tiara Loki had gotten you securely to your head. Clint moved to your makeup next, keeping it fairly simple, but making sure to put green and gold highlights where he could.

When he was done, he took a step back to admire his handiwork. Even Nat seemed impressed by what he had done. You stood up and gave him a tight hug. Natasha unzipped the dress bag and pulled out your wedding dress. You took a moment to admire the off-white silk gown. It was everything you had ever wanted ever since you were a little kid. You slipped into the gown and gave a little spin for Clint - Natasha had already seen it when you had dragged her to go and get it with you.

You checked your phone and were surprised to see that there were only a few minutes left until the ceremony. You grabbed your bouquet and headed for the door, but Natasha stopped you. “You forgot to accessorize.” You just stared at her dumbly until she clipped Loki’s necklace to you around your neck and a veil behind your tiara. Sneaky trickster made sure that all his gifts matched each other. Nat and Clint gave you one more look-over before they deemed you fit to go. They were already dressed, so the three of you piled into the elevator and headed downstairs.

A limo took you to the small chapel where the ceremony would be taking place. You looked through the windows of the chapel and let out a breath when you saw that everyone was already gathered and in their seats. Nat and Clint climbed out before helping you, being mindful of the dress. They lead you through the front door of the chapel and into the front lobby where the bridesmaids and groomsmen were waiting. When they saw you, they quickly paired up and formed a line, ready for the ceremony to start.

Music sounded from the sanctuary and the processional started. Once they were all though, Tony offered his arm to you - he would be giving you away since your father wasn't here. You saw tears in his eyes and you looked at him, concerned. He just smiled at you. “Don’t worry. They’re happy tears.” You took his arm and, with one more breath, stepped into the sanctuary. You scanned the crowd as you walked and smiled when you saw all your friends. Peter had come along with his aunt and the girl he was seeing, and you gave him a quick smile before continuing your sweep of the congregation. There was a woman that you had never seen before, but she flashed you a smile and you were suddenly pretty sure it was Frigga in disguise. Satisfied everyone was there, you finally shifted your gaze up to Loki.

He broke into a huge grin when your gaze met his and you felt tears well up. You reached the front of the aisle and turned to give Tony a kiss on the cheek before taking your place next to Loki. You gave your bouquet to Natasha and took Loki’s hands in yours. The minister started the ceremony, but you weren’t listening to a word he said. Until, of course, it was your turn to speak. “Do you promise to take Loki in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” You felt like you couldn’t smile any bigger. “I do.” He asked Loki the same question and the god responded in turn.

You each slipped a gold band onto the other’s finger and you finally heard the words you had been waiting so long for. “Then by the power vested in me, it is my honor and pleasure to announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Loki, being the dramatic man he was, spun you around and lowered you down into a deep dip before covering your lips in his.

It was the best kiss you’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for reading. I really hope you liked it and - even though it still boggles my mind that real people take time out of their day to read my dinky little fic - I’m so, so greatful for every kudo and comment left. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
